soldier assassin
by vanished flame
Summary: the happenings of jenova landing, instead of on midgar, on the elemental nations, long before midgar was ever erected. the tale of the fist soldier. has slight cross with ff7 and assassins creed.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto was regularly chased by the villagers on various days causing him to gain a large amount of stamina and to learn how to free run to escape them with ease. As he normally ran around the village, Naruto pushed over cans and climbed the sides of buildings to make his escape far faster than what he would normally be able to do. As he ran this time, however, he found that he could not find anything to knock over or climb up as the walls were smooth and the streets were seemingly picked clean.

This time something different happened; while running his eyes hurt him a little and he found himself seeing the world in different colors, and what shocked him more was that while most people looked like they were part of the background the people chasing him were red, and few of the people around where blue. As he looked at the people, Naruto also saw what appeared to be a cross with a circle around it appear in his sight as it rolled over each of the people before settling on the blue and turning a shade of green with the cross turning on its side to form an x symbol. Looking at the people that had red colors on them with the eye, Naruto saw that the crosshairs kept the same shape and turned a deep black on them as if signifying that they were unfriendly. He decided in his mind that he should go to these blue people and ask for help.

"Can you please help me they are chasing me and they want to hit me." He pleaded to the closest blue colored person he met, and to his surprise that person dropped a smoke bomb and told Naruto to run.

As he ran he heard the yells of the villagers behind him as they ran through the smoke only to be met with a bag of marbles that Naruto had let fall and spill over the ground, earlier he couldn't let it fall due to the fact that he himself would have been hit by them as well. As they ran over them, the villagers started to slide before they realized what happened and had ran into a large wall causing several to be nocked unconscious by it.

Turning a corner to escape the rest of them, Naruto noticed a large building situated in the middle of his view. It was a large stone building with a shingle roof that coned out as it formed what looked like a tower. Walking up to the door as he saw that it was a blue color as well, Naruto pushed it open to see what had been hidden by the walls and door.

What greeted him, as he stepped foot inside, were two big banners with a symbol he had not seen before, it looked like a decorated triangle with the bottom rounded out as well as a skull with crossbones sitting inside the space it made, beyond the banners he saw the rest of the stone corridor with doors on either side, he began walking down the corridor and felt pulled towards the door lying at the far end, when he reached it he grabbed the handle and felt something in the back of his mind telling him to go inside, and as he does he sees an office filled with bookshelves with many books, folders and papers. In the middle of the office was a desk that had a single candle and a hard leather book that looked like a journal. Curiosity winning him over he went over to the desk sat on the chair behind it and began to read.

_To my dear son Naruto,_

_I hope that you need not read this letter, for if you do then what I fear to happen has and I am no longer in this world with you. I wish that you have had a happy life as of this moment and have had a nice family with your god parents that I am sure are taking care of you, if not, when you find them give them a swift kick in the pants from your dear mother and maybe one for yourself for good measure. There are a two things I wish to tell you my son._

_First of all I want you to know that even though I am still carrying you within me and have not yet brought you into this world, I still love you with every fiber of my being; second, I want you to know about me and my clan._

_Long time ago the Uzumaki clan was not really a clan but an order, we were called the assassin order, and we had bases like the one you are in in many parts of the world, your father's family the Namikaze was also part of that order, anyway, this order's objective was to rid the world of evil while fighting in the darkness of the world in order to serve the light._

_Naruto my beloved child, there is a Jutsu I want you to use to help you accelerate your training, you will find it in the library, it is a type of seal, we do not yet have a name for it, if you can come up with a good name then do so and get rid of this nameless seal for us its rather aggravating, that allows you to relive the memories of certain ancestors and gain their abilities. Remember Naruto, always live by the creed and grow to be a strong and brave man. "I would not have drawn attention to us. I would not have taken the life of an innocent._ _Let the people mask you such that you become one with the crowd._ _Nothing is an absolute reality, all is permitted."_

_This is our creed, we all live by it and all have come to understand that our Creed does not command us to be free. It commands us to be wise. Remember this well my son and do us and our brethren proud._

_Your loving mother,_

_Uzumaki Kushina._

Naruto's eyes steeled as he read the pages, though he had laughed at first when he read what his mother wanted him to do to his godparents that had not taken care of him, knowing that he had a mother that had loved him and had given him a purpose to fulfill in life, he swore he would grow by the creed, always watching, always planning, and always protecting. Thus he set his eyes on his new goal, become a grandmaster assassin and if he were to become the Hokage of Konoha, then so be it, he would teach all of them the creed that he would live by. And with his mother's words in his ears he head out to the training area to become the greatest assassin he could be.

A few years had passed by for Naruto and he was lying in the hospital bed of the room that had been assigned to him after he was inducted into the hospital for the twentieth time in a year. Looking around himself, Naruto saw that they had forgone the normal and usual bindings to keep him in the room and laying down causing him to raise an eyebrow before he started to raise himself from the bed.

"Now, now Naruto kun, you need your rest for those injuries to heal properly." He heard a female voice call out to him earning him look over to the door to see a dark red haired, green eyed woman standing there. She wore a pink top that showed plenty of her bust, while being held together by a belt, a miniskirt that clung to her hips, thigh high stockings with high heeled shoes on her feet, and a long white lab coat on her shoulders. A soft smile on her lips as she looked at him.

"Who are you, lady?" Naruto asked her not recognizing the woman.

"Silly of me, my name is Ryouko Mikado Naruto kun. I am your new personal doctor as of now, since the others don't want anything to do with you for some odd reason I took over for you." She said with a half shrug and wink at him causing him to shake his head lightly at her.

"So any reason I should stay in this awful bed doc?" Naruto asked her.

"Well, first off, could you call me Ryouko? No one else wants to call me that and insists to call me doctor or Dr. Mikado." She said with a pout to him getting a nod from the boy. "Second, your still not fully healed yet and I want to make sure you are before you leave. If your all healed up I will release you no problem alright?" she finished telling him getting a shrug from him as he nodded to her.

"Alright then Ryouko chan. That's a better deal than the other doctors tried to give me." Naruto said to her causing her to blush lightly at the suffix that he gave her as she smiled to herself.

After checking him over, she was surprised to see that most of his injuries had indeed already healed over as she waited for him to wake so that she could introduce herself to him and give him the news that she had. Looking over the findings she had, Ryouko nodded to herself before she looked up at Naruto.

"Well, Naruto Kun, you are nearly healed. There is just some minor ones that aren't fully fixed yet but I don't see a problem with you going out. Just take it easy for today and tomorrow, I don't want to see you in here injured again for a while alright." She said as she said the last part with a smile and joking tone causing him to laugh lightly as she broke out giggling as well.

"Yeah, Ryouko chan, I don't really want to be here if I can help it myself. No offence to you or anything I just don't like hospitals very much." Naruto told her causing the woman to nod at him with a happy smile on her face.

"Don't be a stranger though Naruto Kun. If you ever need anything don't hesitate to come see me for _anything_." She said putting an emphasis on the word anything.

As she left and Naruto jumped out the window, a nurse came in to see that the bed was empty before she started to call out to the doctors. "Uzumaki san has escaped again." Causing Ryouko to look at them as they started to search for the blonde in the building.

"You mean Naruto kun? I let him leave, he was nearly all healed up anyway." She said causing them all to look at her with shocked looks on their faces. "Such a sweet boy, that one. Oh why couldn't I have met one like him a few years ago." She continued as she looked like she was starting to cry silently to herself.

"You... you let him leave? How did you get him to listen to you?" a doctor asked her as he got on his knees as if he were pleading to her to teach her secrets.

"Oh, I told him that I wanted him to take it easy for a day or two to make sure he finished healing, that's basically it. Oh and I said that if he was fine then I would let him go anyway. That may have been the deal." She told them causing many to face fault as she said this as if it were the simplest thing in the universe, to her it probably was.

Smiling as he walked away from the hospital, Naruto grinned as he heard a loud cry from the hospital as they found him missing from the room before a different cry came out of it causing him to slightly wonder what happened before he figured it had something to do with the new woman that turned out to be his personal doc.

Walking faster, Naruto made his way to the large house that looked like a castle tower before he resumed his training and looking into the ancestral memories that he carried with him in his blood.

**xnotex**

admittedly i have taken the beginning part of this story and changed it up slightly. i give the original author the credit for that part while i take credit for the modified parts.

this one will not recieve regular updates and the characters will be slightly out of character as is. mainly due to me not knowing exactly how they react.


	2. Chapter 2

Several more years had passed since Naruto had met the new doctor that personally seen to him every time that he was admitted into the care of the hospital. She had never let any of the others try to take over her position, even going so far as telling the Hokage off when he tried to tell her what to do one time, safe to say that he never tried that again in fear that she may break out her odd assortments of drugs and other items that she kept in the room.

Naruto was sitting in the academy when a pair of girls burst into the room. One with pink hair and the other with yellow hair, both screeching about who entered the room first causing Naruto to groan as he thought of the capacity of the Kunoichi these days. The two immediately noticed that he was sitting next to the Uchiha heir, not that Naruto cared, and Sakura, the pink haired one, immediately began her high pitch screeching to get Naruto to move from the seat. Ino on the other hand…

"Would you move Naruto, please?" she asked after she learned one day that Naruto would be more likely to do something if one asked him nicely. Shrugging as he looked at her Naruto moved over to a different seat causing Sakura to go into shock as Ino calmly sat down next to the boy that they both had a crush on with a grin at the other girl.

'Sad, after so many years one would think she would learn, but nooo. ' Naruto thought to himself as he looked at the younger students his golden blonde hair shadowing his blue eyes that had a red tint glowing behind them making them look ominous if one were to look at him in the dark. You see Naruto had learned that he had not only been part of an assassin group but also something that he had started to call SOLDIER. An elite task force that could take on nearly anyone, and come out with little to no wounds, or signs of the fight.

Apparently he had some weird memories that had not even belonged to him, transplanted into his blood and when he used the animus jutsu, as he started to call it, he started to view those memories as well as his personal ancestors rather than just those of his blood. It didn't help that when he fell asleep that he also sometimes saw a rather good looing silver haired woman with light blue skin and red eyes, a pair of red odd looking wings attached to her back, looking at him with a smile on her lips and seemingly speaking to him in a motherly tone. He could also tell from the odd looking helmet thing that she wore on her head that her name happened to be Jenova.

The only person that he had ever told of this woman was in fact his flirty doctor and slight crush, Ryouko Mikado. She in turn, completely believed him and accepted that he had some really strange dream at night and a woman that liked to talk to him and call him her son in them. After so many times of seeing her, and the woman calling him her son, Naruto had started to instinctively call her mother, as she seemed to care for him even when he had never personally met her.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts Naruto looked around to see that Iruka, the academy teacher and his assistant, Mizuki, had already walked in and started to talk about the class. Zoning out as he already knew most of the things that they taught the classes these days from the books that his real mother had left him, his father also.

After several hours of the basic knowledge of the village, Naruto never could see what they hoped to accomplish with that, the academy finally let out for the day causing Naruto to sigh in relief as the bell rang. As he walked out of the building he headed to the hospital like he had come accustomed to doing, to see his friend, the doctor, and talk for a while before he went off to train for a while then head back to his modest house, to him anyway.

As he entered the room, he saw that the woman wasn't actually there at the moment so he wandered into the room before he took a seat in the chair that she normally sat in when their as it was the only one in the room ever. Looking over several of the papers on her desk he narrowed his eyes as he saw several incriminating ones that slightly angered him as they were against her.

Sighing as she neared her office, Ryouko wished that she would get a visit from the one person that she actually cared about on this planet and that he may help her forget about the day while he was there. Opening the door to the room, she had her eyes looking down in front of her as she didn't notice that Naruto was sitting in the room seemingly waiting for her as she arrived.

Sighing to herself she moved to take a seat in her chair, grabbing the back of it or at least trying to as she took hold of a shoulder that she immediately recognized due to helping him on various occasions over the years. Looking up she took on a large smile as she saw the face of her only real friend here, at the moment at least.

Naruto was wondering about Ryouko as she didn't notice his presence in the room before she grabbed his shoulder, most likely to take hold of the chair, he thought to himself as he felt her delicate hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto kun, I'm so glad to see you. How was your day?" she asked him happy to see him at last.

"Oh, you know, boring history lessons that have nothing to do with being a ninja, fan girls' screeching out that their 'Sasuke kun' is the best and can't be beaten. Then I come here to see you only to find that you aren't in the office and to see that some people are trying to blackmail you for being in charge of me. Hell I even found the message of your living space." Naruto said as he narrowed his eyes at the end at her causing her to look away sheepishly and give out a nervous laugh to him. "What is wrong that you haven't told me Ryouko chan?" Naruto asked her as he stood up and placed his hands on her shoulders.

Blushing lightly from the contact from the teen, Ryouko looked back at him before she sighed out in frustration. "I didn't want to bother you. You have been so busy with your assassin training and I didn't want to distract you from it with my problems. These people are so set on you being a demon or something and don't even try to get to know you or see the big picture around them. Hell they even tried to scare me off using some of your earlier pranks as so called 'proof' that you were a demon or evil. I never once believed that my direct patient Naru Kun was evil in any way." She said to him causing him to chuckle at the crack at him.

"So about the house thing?" Naruto pushed causing a groan to escape her lips.

"Those morons that own the building is saying that they won't let demon lovers live there, thankfully they let me stay until I find a place or the end of the weak, sadly the end of the weak is coming faster than finding a place. I just can't seem to catch a break about this crap, no offence though Naruto Kun." She told him getting a nod of understanding at the end.

"Well, if you want I could let you stay with me, I have plenty of room at my house." Naruto told her.

"Ooh, is little Naru Kun, asking me to sleep with him? How direct and bold of you." She said with a teasing tone in her voice as she pushed her bust against his chest causing a blush to rise up his face.

"Well if I was, I doubt that you would say no, after all you love me." Naruto said back in a childish tone causing her to giggle knowing he was joking and teasing back at her, though she couldn't help but feel slightly flushed from the comment that he made knowing that it was in fact true, not that she was ready to admit it.

"Well, I wouldn't want to intrude but if you like I can." She said as she pushed the teasing and flirting aside for later.

"Well, you are a good person and I have plenty of space in my little home. I think you could even set your lab up in one of the rooms for you medicines. Hell you may not have to come back to the hospital anymore." Naruto said causing a wide eyed look to appear on her face, "oh don't give me that look; I know you only treat me. And I know for a fact that you once threatened the old man with your strange medicines and that odd cabinet over there." Naruto said as he pointed behind him with his thumb and a blank look on his face causing a look to show on her face saying, 'you got me,' to him.

"Alright, Naruto Kun. You win. I already know where you live so I should be over later on today after I get all my things from the other place and the things form here after I get off." She told him getting a nod from him.

As he left Naruto had a smile on his face as he thought of how much better it would be for the both of them if she didn't have to pay for a place that didn't take her money since she was a so called demon lover. Naruto let out a scoff at this as he thought of it. The villagers had often called him things like demon and monster, he didn't mind the second so much, and it had often got on his nerves but he let the comments slide since they were only directed at him and not any of his true friends, like Ryouko, but once they started on his friends all bets were off and he nearly started to do his near deadly pranks once more on the villagers. His creed may have forbid him from killing innocents; it never said anything about pranking the hell out of them however.

He reached his 'humble and little' castle like house within minutes as he was rather fast at walking due to being a free runner from birth. Entering the building Naruto changed into his workout wear and proceeded to head to the hidden basement that he found after a little while of living there. Proceeding on his training regime that he made and modified to suit him better, Naruto worked for a while before he heard the sound of the main door getting knocked on by someone.

Heading up and opening it he saw that Ryouko had a large suitcase and several smaller ones. The larger of them he guessed had her rather strange lab things in them and the smaller ones were clothes and the smaller items that she had. Moving out of the way for her to enter, she smiled as she walked by him gaining a grin in return before Naruto started to lead her to a room that was large enough to hold her entire lab and a bed if she liked.

"If you want I think your lab and a bed could fit in here, though you could have a separate room for yourself as well, it's not like anyone here will care." Naruto said at the end joking a bit causing a smile to form on her lips once more.

"I think I will go with the second option Naruto kun." She told him getting a nod before he pointed to a door a ways a way.

"That room there is mine so you can take any but that one for yourself. The place has plenty of rooms around the entire house so don't worry about not enough places to stay." Naruto said to her getting a nod of understanding from the woman. "Well, I'm going to take a bath since I'm done for the day Ryouko chan."

"Oh, would you mind if I join? We could wash each other's backs, and maybe if you're a good patient I could wash something else for you, Naruto Kun." She said with a flirty tone that transferred into a seductive one at the end causing him to blush at her.

"Maybe later Ryouko chan. First I want you to get accustomed to the place." Naruto said.

"Oh, Naruto kun is so sweet. Leaving an invitation for me to bathe with him." She said as she grabbed his head and planted it into her bosom causing the teen to sigh to himself as he had become accustomed to her spontaneous head to bust therapy, as he started to call it making her giggle when he told her.

After getting her to let go of him by tickling her sides, Naruto soon was sitting in the bathtub soaking and letting his muscles relax as well. Closing his eyes as he laid his head back, Naruto never noticed a small number of bubbles to start to rise from the water and pop gaining his attention. Opening an eye to see what was going on, Naruto saw a bright flash of light before the water exploded outwards from the center where his legs were.

As the mist settled from the water being flung outwards, Naruto saw a young women, a few years younger than Ryouko and looking to be his own age, standing in between his legs, not that she noticed. As the water was flung outwards Naruto sent out his hands to try and keep the water from his own face and eyes, managing that and also happening to grab onto the young woman's breasts while at it when she appeared.

"Heyaaa, escape successful." She said with an eye closed and one arm rose above her head as she stood there. Looking down as she felt that a pair of hands were on her breasts she saw that Naruto was sitting there with a raised eyebrow simply looking at her with slight interest. "hello." She said cheerfully with a smile.

Not sure if this girl was real or the feeling in his hands were real, Naruto squeezed lightly causing the girl to moan out as a tail made its presence known and swayed from side to side in happiness. "Sorry, wasn't sure you were real, but anyway, hi yourself." Naruto said plainly as a light blush covered his face from the supple feel of her breasts, yet they were surprisingly firm, similar to Ryouko's as he had gotten he chance to feel them often over the years with her therapy treatment.

"Naruto kun? Are you alright in there?" he heard the woman's voice call form outside the door in worry causing him to smile.

"Don't worry Ryouko chan, just a girl that suddenly appeared in my tub, nothing to worry about." Naruto said as if this sort of thing happened to be normal for him, thinking about it Naruto had to laugh lightly as he realized that nothing in his life could be called normal.

"A… girl?" she called back sounding slightly jealous for some reason that he couldn't pinpoint. "Naruto kun, why is there a girl in there with you and it's not me?" she whined out in a disappointed voice causing him to laugh at her before he smiled and threw a towel at the younger woman that was in there with him hitting her in the face with the soft fabric causing a 'mph' sound to come from her.

"Don't be so jealous Ryouko chan, she just appeared out of nowhere in a flash of light that sent the water flying." Naruto said as he could practically feel the pout coming from the doctor as she stood on the other side of the door.

"Well, lady, come on and follow me." Naruto said to the pink haired girl getting a wide eyed blink as she saw that he was suddenly in a pair of pants and a loos shirt and opening the door. "You can explain after we have a seat." He told her getting her to follow him.

After the trio sat down in a large room with a table in the center of it, Naruto looked over to the girl and asked, "So what is your name?" starting off simple.

"Me? I'm Lala." She said as she pointed to herself.

"Lala, okay." Naruto replied testing the name out.

"Yep, I came from the planet Deviluke." She continued with a smile on her lips.

"Deviluke? So that makes you an alien or something from outer space right?" Naruto asked her getting a nod.

"Well, I can believe that, after all I did see a tail that moved on its own earlier." Naruto said causing a blush to go up her face as she raised her hands to her cheeks in an attempt to cover it.

"Ohh, did Naruto Kun do something naughty to little Lala chan while I was absent?" Ryouko teased causing Lala to try to hide her face more as Naruto sighed at her.

"I wasn't sure that she was actually real Ryouko chan, and I happened to have my hands on her breasts since they suddenly appeared there while I tried to keep water from my eyes. Though they were surprisingly supple and firm." Naruto said causing a gleam to show in the doctor's eye.

"Oh, so who's boobs do you think is better Naruto kun?" she asked as she grabbed one of Naruto's hands and made it grope her breast causing the teen to look at her blankly.

"Now is not the time for flirting Ryouko chan, we have to figure out what made her suddenly show up in the bathroom." He said as he tried not to think of the woman's breast that was in his hand as he made no move to remove it knowing that she was stronger than him and she had a good grip on his wrist.

"oh, that was because of this," Lala started as she raised her left arm up and showed them a bracelet that looked like a strange rabbit doll with ears that wrapped around her wrist and stopped just before touching. "Pyon pyon warp kun. Let's me travel short distances. I used it on my spaceship to escape my pursuers." She said with a smile on her lips causing the two others to blink at her for a few seconds before they nodded.

"Well, I don't know what happened to make you have pursuers but if it's that bad you can stay here for a while." Naruto said getting a small 'hooray' from the girl. "By the way, how old are you Lala?" Naruto asked her getting her to blink for once.

"Um, around sixteen. Why?" she asked him.

"Just wondering, you looked to be around my age and I just wondered. I'm also sixteen and Ryouko chan is younger than 25, I would say the real age but I'm afraid she'll hit me if I do, you know, women and their age hiding." He said in a slight teasing tone that made Ryouko pout though she never let go of his wrist that held his hand to her breast.

Giggling at the two others in the room, Lala smiled as they teased each other with ease and a sense of familiarity causing her to feel happy that she somehow arrived in their house, not knowing that Ryouko was also a guest. Looking over to the large window they heard a sound as it opened the three people saw a white and purple doll with a red tie and black swirly eyes float in.

"Lala sama, I finally found you." It called out to her causing her to smile as she hugged it to herself.

"Peke, I'm so happy that you managed to escape as well."

"I was lucky that your ship had not left the atmosphere yet Lala Sama."

Releasing the robot like doll, Lala threw off the towel that she had on causing Naruto an Ryouko to raise an eyebrow at her as she seemed to not care if they saw her naked. "Alright Peke, I leave it to you." She spoke to the doll once more.

"Alright Lala Sama. Transform… dress form." The doll said before it seemed to extend in a series of wrapped as it formed onto Lala. It had formed a set of clothes on Lala when the light died down showing them that she now wore what looked like a one piece swimsuit that left her shoulders bare and let some of her breasts show as well as her thighs before a pair of thigh high boots covered her legs, a pair of detached sleeves also covered her arms as a clip formed in her hair of Peke's face.

"Is it too tight Lala sama?" they heard the voice of Peke ask her.

"No, just perfect, like always Peke." Lala replied to it.

"So Lala, is that some kind of garment device you have there?" Naruto asked her causing her to look back at him.

"Peke is a costume robot, without her I don't have any clothes here." she said as she smiled, "what do you think Naruto kun, Ryouko chan?" she asked them causing Ryouko to smile happily as someone else called her Ryouko.

"Well it is different, but kind of cute. It certainly suits you Lala chan." Naruto said to her.

"You look so cute in that little Lala chan." Ryouko squealed out happily, too happy to care if she sounded like a fan girl at the moment.

As he looked at her, Naruto could only shake his head with a smile seeing the doctor's reaction; Lala simply looked on confused before Naruto saw this, "she likes it when people call her Ryouko, you simply saying it without knowing made her day." Naruto told her getting a smile from the girl.

Before the trio could continue talking, a pair of black tuxedo wearing men with tails that slightly resembled Lala's own skidded to a halt in the room as they came in through the window that Peke had mere minutes ago.

Looking at the two, Lala's eye started to twitch before she looked up slightly at the clip. "Peke." She said causing the robot to seemingly shake.

"Y…yes Lala sama?"

"I thought I told you not to be followed." She shouted out in a huff as she raised and lowered her arms in apparent anger. "Now all my plans are for nothing, you stupid robot." She finished.

"Lala sama, it is time for you to come back." One of them said.

"I knew we should have tied her hands and feet." The other said to seemingly himself.

"I don't want to go back." Lala said as she narrowed her eyes at them.

Grabbing one of her arms, the two men started to struggle with her as she tried to push away from them. Biting the arm that was around the top of her chest in an attempt to make the man let go, she pulled her arm that was held up down slightly trying to make the man let go with no success.

"LET ME GO." She yelled out at them causing Naruto to react quickly as he felt Ryouko release his arm.

Shooting forward, Naruto slammed his fist into the man's shoulder causing him to let go of Lala in shock that a human had been able to actually hurt him. Grabbing onto Lala, Naruto pulled her up into a bridal style carry causing Ryouko to pout cutely at him, not that he could see it as he was running across roofs with Lala. Seeing the men try to run after them Ryouko suddenly appeared in front of them with several syringes full of questionable looking liquid causing the two men to gulp and try to run as far as they could away from the doctor, keyword being tried. They barely managed to get ten feet before they both felt a sharp prick in them causing the two to scream out in pain as they felt the liquid go into them while they looked over their shoulders to see the evil looking gleam in her eyes.

As Naruto ran with Lala in his arms, he smirked as he heard the girlish scream from behind them as Lala looked behind the two in confusion. "Heh, I knew that Ryouko chan was better that any normal doctor." Naruto muttered to himself loud enough that Lala heard him as he smirked.

"Ryouko chan is a doctor?" she asked as she didn't expect that, when she saw Ryouko she didn't have her lab coat on, making her look like any regular person.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that she didn't have her coat on. Ryouko chan is my personal doctor; she became that a few years ago and managed to actually get me to listen to her as I hate hospitals. Managed to cause the staff to scream in agony as they learned what she did to get me to listen as well." Naruto said with a smirk as he remembered the story she told him of the day after he left.

"Oh, is it that hard?" Lala asked him.

"Well, not really, just that none of them ever thought of it before. See she simply walked in as I was sitting up and basically told me that after she was done checking me out that I could go if I was healed enough. None of the others tried that and I figured 'hey why not, she seems nice enough and she did say it plainly, what the heck, I'll let her.' Turns out that I was nearly all the way healed and she let me go right after with the orders to take it easy for a day or two to let the rest heal." Naruto said causing her to giggle as she imagined the whole thing. "Walking away I heard two screams form the hospital, one for me vanishing, the other I had no clue at first, I later found it was her telling them that she let me go and the reason."

As he told her this, Naruto suddenly saw a large shadow appear out of nowhere before a large wagon fell in front of him.

"You cannot escape human." He heard from behind him.

Blinking as the voice sounded different, Naruto looked behind him and had to hold back laughing as the two men looked as if they had grown a pair of rabbit ears and had their sunglasses replaced with a set of sparkly stars that nearly made him burst out laughing as Lala giggled uncontrollably at the two. Setting Lala down as he stood in front of her.

"It is time for you to return home, carrot." The second person said, saying the word carrot uncontrollably as he looked as if he were trying to nibble something in his teeth.

"Your father is worried about you Lala Sama." The first then said with a higher pitch voice sounding like he had breathed in a large amount of helium causing the two to break out laughing out right.

"What does helium mean by your father Lala chan?" Naruto asked as he got control of his breathing.

Eye twitching form being called helium, the man said to him "Lala sama is the first princess of the kingdom of Deviluke ruled by king Gid." Causing Naruto to nod his head.

"Yes, the king has ordered that Lala sama return at once, carrot, grr." The second said as he growled at himself for saying carrot when he tried not to.

"I don't care what daddy wants." Lala said as she pulled a flip open cell phone from her pocket that didn't look to be there causing Naruto to wonder where she really pulled it from. Dialing a few buttons on it Lala called out as she held it up with the screen facing up, "go go vacuum kun." As a strange octopus looking thing materialized in the air above them.

"Crap… it's one of Lala Sama's inventions." The two men said as they started to run off. Before they could get very far they heard Lala call out.

"Suck them up vacuum kun." Causing the octopus looking machine to start sucking them up. After it had sucked them up Naruto looked up to Lala, who happened to be floating above it with a pair of wings that resembled the ones that Peke had on her hat on Lala's back.

"Lala chan, you can turn it off now." Naruto said as he looked around to see various other things being sucked into the device such as park benches and oddly enough a cow that mood as it spun around as if it were in a tornado, he thought that he saw a house as well but wouldn't swear to it.

Lala, as she floated, placed a hand on her cheek as she tilted her head onto it as she thought. "Hmm, how do I turn it off again, I can't remember now."

**xnotex**

Ryouko is between 20 and 25 in this fic so I will let you take your pick while Lala is 16.


	3. Chapter 3

Sighing to himself as he heard Lala say that, Naruto pulled out a knife that he normally kept with him at all times before his vision changed to the black vision that he had come to be familiar with over the years. Looking at the vacuum, the target, as he started to refer to the crosshairs as, moved around it before it landed on a single piece that stuck out slightly and turned a bright golden color with a checkmark in it.

Grinning to himself, causing Lala to look confused as she saw that his eyes had glowed a slightly brighter red and blue than normal, Naruto chucked the knife he held at the piece as hard as he could causing it to flip up and making the machine simply fall to the ground with a rather loud crash before it fell over and opened causing Lala to look at Naruto with wide eyes as he managed to turn it off with a knife and only seeing it once when she made the machine.

The two men stumbled out with torn clothes and their sunglasses crooked, missing the rabbit ears and sparkly stars as sunglasses as the drug had worn off. The two wandered around in circles as they tried to regain their bearings from the sudden suction that they had been through before they turned and faced Naruto.

Expecting a fight, Naruto got ready by dropping into a fighters stance that he had learned from his memories, before he looked on in surprise as the two simply fell to their knees and started to cry while thinking him profusely for saving them from the machine.

"That was amazing Naruto Kun, you managed to make vacuum Kun turn off for me." Lala said as she appeared behind him and hugged him pushing her somewhat large bust into his back.

"Lala, maybe you should right down how to turn your inventions off so that you won't forget how in the future." Naruto said with a sweat drop as he looked at the machine and back at her as she clung to his back.

Blinking to herself, Lala took what he said before she nodded in understanding to herself, "yeah, maybe I should." She said mainly to herself rather than him. A little while later, the two found themselves back at Naruto's house with him showing her to a room that he figured she would like before he headed off to sleep, Ryouko already being in her bed after she drugged the two men.

As Naruto started to wake up in the morning, he felt a squishy object in his hand causing him to open his eyes to raise an eyebrow as he saw that Lala had somehow managed to wander into his bed during the night when he never told her where his room was.

'The hell is she naked for?' Naruto asked himself as he noticed the lack of her tie that was formed when Peke transformed into her clothes. Lifting the covers to see what exactly he had grabbed he looked on with a deadpan expression as he saw that he had hold of the small robots head without its hat on causing him to shake his head at it.

Sighing as he started to roll over and shaking his head at the events that had already occurred as he saw that it was still early and he had not needed to wake just yet. As he rolled over, Naruto suddenly found himself in a larger pair of breasts that were clad in only a bra as he looked at red hair that mewled out as he touched the impressive bosom with his hands subconsciously. It just so happened, that Ryouko had seemed to wander into his bed as well, though he could understand how she managed it, he had told her where his room was after all.

Her arms seemed to snake out and grasp onto him as he tried to pull away from her, her arms entangling around his neck as she pulled back causing his head to become entombed by her chest as his eyes started to droop slightly from still being tired, his hands never having the chance to let go of her scantily clad form.

Falling back asleep after several seconds of the soft feeling that had been pressed around his head, Naruto never noticed that Lala had scooted closer to him and wrapped her own arms around his body as she cuddled up to him.

Waking up after an hour more of sleep, Naruto heard a light mewling sound coming from in front of him as he opened his eyes. What he saw surprised him slightly as he seemed to not be fully aware of his full surroundings as of just waking. He saw that Ryouko was only wearing a matching purple bra and panty set while Lala was fully pressed against his back as her tail curled around his front. His right hand seemed to be inside of Ryouko's bra as he could feel her breast without being hindered by the fabric of it as she had a light blush on her face and continued to mewl from the subtle ministrations that his hand was making on the skin. His left hand had apparently traveled lower and now rested on her panty clad bottom as he gave a light squeeze to know for sure causing a louder moan to escape her lips.

He had no clue what the woman was dreaming as she mewled and mumbled lowly about something though he was certain he could hear her talking about something but couldn't make out all the words. All he could make out for certain sounded like"mmm, Naru Kun…. Don't…..go on." As some of her words were too low to hear for him.

She suddenly lurched forward as her lips clashed with his causing him to go wide eyed as she seemed to smile in her sleep. Seconds past before he actually felt her lips moving before he felt her tongue try to intrude into his mouth, still slightly drowsy from just waking, not that he would care either way, Naruto opened his mouth and started to kiss back causing moans to form from the woman before she pulled back with a satisfied smile on her lips.

Knowing that he had to rise for the day, Naruto used a substitution with a pillow letting him escape from the hold that they had on him as he went to the bathroom to get ready for the day and finish waking up. The downside of this was that Lala and Ryouko seemed to fall forward at each other and bump foreheads causing both to wake with a low grown as they rubbed their foreheads.

**ZZ**

In the spaceship that orbited the planted, the two men that Naruto had dealt with/ saved, were standing in front of the man that was in charge with various parts of their clothes still torn up from the previous night.

"So she summoned one of her inventions and that human managed to make it turn off releasing the two of you?" he asked getting nods from the two.

"I see, at least he has a sense of honor. I will have to see to this matter personally then. " the man said once more before he started to walk off to a teleporting room.

**ZZ**

As Naruto walked into the kitchen he was surprised to see that Lala stood there with a makeshift apron on her Peke clad form. Looking around he was greeted with the sight of Ryouko start to walk out of her room with her lab coat on and only her bra and panties covering her otherwise as she rubbed her eyes.

"Ryouko chan." Naruto said getting her attention as she looked at him with her eyes still closed. "You should get dressed." He finished causing a blush to form on her cheeks before she hurriedly rushed back to her room and pulled on her pink top and black skirt, forgoing the thigh highs and shoes for the moment as she didn't need them. Her hair a slight mess as it showed him her pointed ears that were normally hidden by it.

"hey Lala chan," Naruto spoke getting her to look at him for a moment showing she was paying attention before she returned most of it to the cooking. "Why were you in my bed last night, for that matter, you as well Ryouko chan?" Naruto asked causing Ryouko to look nervous while Lala smiled happily.

"Well, I normally sleep in a one bedroom apartment and I tend to sleep walk, so I must have wandered into your room by chance." Ryouko said as she looked anywhere but Naruto, obviously lying about it, not knowing any better Naruto simply shrugged and accepted the answer from her.

"Why wouldn't I sleep with you Naruto Kun?" Lala asked as she blinked after she turned the oven off and started to place the cooked meal on the table for them to eat. "After all, isn't that what married couples do?" she said as she cutely tilted her head and took the apron off as it seemingly fused into the outfit she were.

'Well, that was Peke I see.' Naruto thought to himself as he saw this. "What do you mean by married couples though Lala?"

"Didn't you propose to me last night? After all you did hold onto me so firmly while we were in the bath and then you save me from those awful men as well." She said as she lightly blushed, thinking of how he grabbed her breasts.

Ryouko looked on at the two with a raised eyebrow as she heard this, finally awake after the food was placed in front of her, and opened her mouth to speak, "after holding her? Naruto Kun, what does she mean by that?" she asked as she pouted to him.

"Um, Lala chan, do you mean when I accidently grabbed onto your breasts when you suddenly appeared in front of me?" Naruto asked as he got a nod from the girl. Sighing to himself Naruto looked between Lala and Ryouko as he saw that the latter still had a pout on her face as the other had a cheery smile.

"We'll discuss this later, I have to head to the academy in a bit, you two, don't blow the place up or cause it to collapse, alright?" Naruto said/ asked as he looked at Ryouko then Lala respectively. Getting nods from both before Ryouko wandered into the kitchen and threw together a small lunch for him and coming back out to notice that he was already missing causing her to pout once more.

"Lala chan, would you be a dear and take this out to Naruto Kun for me?" she asked.

"Sure thing, Ryouko chan." Lala chirped out before a set of wings grew from her back, out of the costume, and left the house via a window that was higher up leaving a smiling Ryouko in her wake.

"Such a sweat girl, calling me Ryouko without me asking." She spoke to herself as a picture on the wall of Kushina, Naruto's mother, seemed to sweat drop from the statement.

**ZZ**

The day progressed smoothly for Naruto as he sat in the classroom. Lunch rolled around rather fast as he tuned out all the history lessons and as he was getting ready to eat lunch by going to the ramen stand, boy and his dog ran inside the room gaining the attention of all the students that were still inside.

"Naruto… pink hair… big boobs… looking… for you… bastard." He said as his dog barked as if in agreement to his words.

Looking at the boy as he fell over, Naruto thought of all the pink haired girls that he knew, Sakura would never be looking for him and she didn't really have any breasts, then he thought of Lala, she had the hair and boobs.

Getting up as he sighed to himself, Naruto walked over, literarily, Kiba as he moved to the door and out it.

**ZZ**

As Lala walked around the academy calling out for Naruto, she was met with many stares as she passed various people, the males had hearts in their eyes, some females as well while most of the females looked on at how cute her outfit would be and wondered how it would look on them to impress their Sasuke Kun.

A pair of boys walked in front of her as they stopped causing her to stop as well. "We can help you look for this Naruto person." One said as he leered at her.

"Yeah, how hard can it be to find him?" The second spoke.

"You'll help me find Naruto Kun? Thank yo…" she began before she heard a familiar voice cut in.

"Lala chan, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to stay with Ryouko chan." Naruto said as he walked up to her.

"Ahh, you meant the soldier!" the first called out before they both ran causing Naruto to sigh as he shook his head at them with a bored look on his face.

"Ah, Naruto Kun, Ryouko chan wanted me to bring you this. You left before she could give it to you and I didn't know where the academy was so it took me a while to find it. Aren't you happy?" she chirped out happily to him causing the teen to chuckle at her lively attitude.

"I see thanks then Lala chan. When you get back to her could you thank her for me?" Naruto asked after thanking her getting a bright smile from the girl.

"Of course Naruto Kun." She replied to him and hugged him causing him to smile lightly as he placed his arms around her in a hug as well.

"Naruto baka, who is this girl?" they heard a voice ask. Turning to look at the voice, they saw that most of his class and several of the younger classes were standing there looking at them.

"This is Lala chan…" Naruto started to say before she cut him off.

"I'm Naruto Kun's bride." She completed for him happily as she moved her arms up and around his neck while she seemed to hop up with one leg raised.

Everyone looked on in shock as they heard her speak before the males and several of the women looked at Naruto with their eyes turning white and tear rivers flowing forth from them. "Get the bastard!" he heard the voice of Kiba call out.

Sighing and shaking his head to himself, Naruto spun Lala ,as she hadn't let go, so that she clung to his back as he raised his fists and proceeded to decimate the force that stood in front of him with ease. "Idiots, forgetting why my nickname is soldier and attacking head on." Naruto said to himself as his eye twitched in irritation.

"They call you soldier? Why?" Lala whispered in his ear not wanting to hurt his hearing as she had her head on his shoulder looking at him.

"it started after I wound up beating the crap out of several of the older students, they made a joke that it would take a soldier to beat them, it just stuck I guess. No big deal." Naruto told her before he felt her nod into his shoulder.

"RAAAAAAAAAH!" they heard the large group yell as they seemed to suddenly revitalize and stand back up with a weird 'zooooup' sound causing the two to look at the with a funny look on their faces after they heard this.

"Don't worry Naruto Kun, I will take care of this." Lala said as she heard him sigh. Looking as she put and arm out in front of him to see the bracelet that she wore the day before on her wrist once more, Naruto watched weary as he still had the vacuum from the night before fresh in his mind. "Let's go, warp." She spoke as she held onto Naruto tighter than before, before the two suddenly were enveloped in a flash of light causing everyone to immediately halt as they were running at them to see that only Naruto's clothes lay on the floor smoking.

Peke had managed to fly out of the window that was in the hall to avoid being seen by the students. 'Lala sama's escape was successful once more.' She thought to herself as she looked inside to see the students all looking around trying to find them, Hinata trying the hardest to see Naruto realizing he was naked.

**ZZ**

"Where are we Lala chan?" Naruto asked as he could only see the dark around him everywhere he looked.

"I don't know, warp Kun is only used for emergencies as it only lets you teleport to a random location." She said back to him before they both fell back.

As Naruto hit the ground behind him as he fell out of a locker, Lala landed on top of him as she straddled him with her arms on either side of his head while she was looking at his face. His leg was propped up as his knee was directly below her nether regions as he could feel the warmth emanating from them.

Looking over as he heard a noise from several feet away, Naruto saw a purple shorthaired girl looking at them as she held her shirt to her chest with wide eyes. "Um, hey, this is actually not what it looks like Ami." Naruto said as he lay there with Lala on top of him.

A blush steadily grew on the girls face as she looked at the before she closed her eyes tightly. "What were you doing in the locker like that?" she asked as she kept her eyes closed.

"Hmm, the big bad bully Ami is more of a girl than one would think." Naruto thought to himself not realizing he said this out loud as she blushed further from the comment. "Well it seems that we somehow arrived in the locker after we managed to escape and lost our clothes. Sorry for embarrassing you Ami." Naruto said to her getting a slight nod in return as he looked at her.

"Hurry up and get dressed then leave would you." She cried out as she felt his stare on her body making her feel even further embarrassed that she was being stared at by one of the boys that was actually nice to her even after she tried to bully him at first.

"Yeah, I understand Ami, you rather it be everyone's precious Sasuke Kun laying here naked. I know." Naruto said with a sigh causing the girl to abruptly open her eyes in shock.

'How could… why does he think like that?' she asked herself as she looked down at the ground, never noticing that Naruto and Lala had disappeared from the room. Looking up she started to open her mouth to speak only to sigh as she noticed that he was no longer in the room with her.

**ZZ**

Naruto sat on the bank of a small river that flowed through the village as night fell, Lala standing off several feet from him.

"Naruto Kun, why did you ask to go for a walk all serious like?" she asked him with worry lacing her voice.

"Lala, I think that maybe you should return home, talk with your father." Naruto said to her causing her to go wide eyed as she heard him say this as a few tears filled her eyes.

"But…" she started before a male voice cut her off.

"Lala… sama… I finally… found you." The heard a man say causing them to turn to look at the source of the voice. The two saw a man with somewhat long silver hair and clad in some kind of bone armor with a long cape over his shoulders looking at them as he breathed heavily with a dog chewing on his leg, seemingly not noticing it.

"Umm, friend of yours Lala chan?" Naruto asked as he looked at the man with a risen eyebrow.

"Zastin. Why are you here?" she asked after she called his name.

Finally seeming to catch his breath the man, now named Zastin, stood straight before he spoke, still not seeming to notice the dog attached to his leg. "Lala sama, I have come to take you back to the palace. I cannot simply leave without you as the king has given me and order for your retrieval." The man said to her.

"Hey bone man, quick question. Why did Lala chan run away in the first place?" Naruto asked causing the man to blink at what he was called.

"Why… she ran away?" he asked uncertain to Naruto.

"Well, yeah, she never did explain why or what made her run away from home and I was wondering." Naruto explained to him.

"Well, um, the king is setting marriage arrangements up for his three daughters and trying to find an heir for the throne, though personally I don't know why he doesn't just stay on for a few years before he worries about it. Lala sama apparently got fed up with it and ran off and wound up here." he told him causing Naruto to nod.

"I see, well, she seems to have it in her mind that marrying me will get her out of this whole thing so care to help? I actually don't need more on my plate at the moment with passing my exams and dealing with the villagers as is." Naruto told him causing him to look at Naruto confused as he heard the last half of what he said.

"Ah yes, Lala Sama come back with me, your father is worried about you and the suitors are anxious to meet you as well." Zastin spoke trying to get her to go with him.

"No way Zastin, I have a reason that I want to stay here anyway. " she called out getting him to cross his arms as he looked at the girl.

"And what would that reason be Lala Sama?" he asked her simply.

"I fell in love with this human. So you can tell daddy that I won't be going back and to cancel the arranged marriages." She told him loudly as she pointed back at Naruto.

"I resent that remark." Naruto said in reference to the human comment causing the two aliens to stop and look at him in confusion. "But aside from that, you see what I mean bone man." Naruto stated more than questioned to him getting a nod in return.

"It's not that simple Lala sama. I ,Zastin, commander of the army of Deviluke, was given an order to return with you to the planet of Deviluke by the king." he said to her.

"Well I'm not going so tell daddy I want to stay here with Naruto Kun." She said stubbornly to him.

"I see, there is only one way to solve this then." He said as he sighed to himself. Reaching behind him he started to pull a hilt out before he suddenly flashed forward and made a large gash in the ground next to Naruto who calmly dodged him while looking at the weapon that the man held in his hand curiously. "It is my duty to test Lala Sama's marriage candidates." He spoke once more.

"Why can I never get a break from the crazy shit in this village. First mother telling me about the day of my birth and her arrival here than this. Always with the damn alien things coming to me." Naruto sighed to himself as his eye twitched while he kept dodging and running away from the sword that slashed away at him in an attempt to slice him up.

As they were running around the village, Naruto noticed that he steadily grew closer to the forest of death that he sometimes ventured into to lose his yearly pursuers. Smirking to himself Naruto entered the fenced in forest as Zastin followed after him. Passing a tree, Zastin saw movement coming from the corner of his vision and turned his head to see a massive tiger pounce across his line of running causing him to jump fairly high to avoid it.

"I see, you set a trap up for me to spring. Very devious of you." He said as he was still in the air above Naruto.

"Ah, that was actually a coincidence there. I was trying to lead you to the center and then lose you in all honesty." Naruto said to him causing the man to blink as he was nearing the ground. "I wouldn't stay there if I were you though." He told him as he saw that Zastin had landed.

"Hah I won't be fooled a second time like…." He started before a rather large boar ran by at ridiculous speed as it clipped his side causing him to fly forward as he spun and slammed into a large tree that was a few feet behind Naruto causing him to shake his head as he looked at the man.

"Are you dead?" Naruto asked plainly to him before the man shot up with a bloody head and started to chase after him once more.

After several minutes of chasing Naruto once more, Lala seemed to be standing there off to the side of the path and waited for Naruto to pass her before she stuck her leg out causing Zastin to trip and slide on his face across the dirt.

"Zastin, your being unfair." She plainly spoke causing the man to shoot up and look at her.

"But Lala sama."

"no Zastin, there is no way that Naruto Kun can stand up to you, you are the number 1 swordsman on the planet for a reason." She told him.

As the two started to argue over the event, Naruto looked down to see that Zastin had dropped his sword and it had deactivated as it lay there at his feet. Bending over and picking it up Naruto looked at it for a minute before he looked over to the two arguing aliens and shrugged. Holding it in one hand Naruto flipped the switch that let the blade activate causing the two to look at him in shock as the 'human' handled a sword that was made specifically for a devilukean and their strength with ease.

Giving a few practice swings with the blade Naruto looked at it as he noticed that the two had stopped arguing and had instead decided to watch him with wide eyes. "Hmm, a bit off balance for me. Oddly comfortable grip despite its look." He said as he tossed it back and forth between his hands. "Nice blade you got there bone man." Naruto told him as he tossed the now deactivated blade back to him.

Fumbling with it as he caught the blade, Zastin looked on in surprise as he held it in his hand. "This was made for a devilukean, how…" the man started before he trailed off.

"You assume that I am just a human. I have been called many things over the years, none of them human. I am called, by the villagers, a demon, monster, hell spawn, the calamities soldier, personal favorite. So you wonder why I can hold something that is designed for a supposed superior race. My answer to that is that I am not totally human anymore." Naruto told him with a bored look in his eyes as he looked at the man.

"You should go as well Lala. Talk with your father and come to an agreement about the marriages, if you are willing to talk to him, you may find some kind of middle ground. Well at least that's what I suppose a family will do." Naruto said to them before saying the last line quieter to himself although they heard him clearly.

"What do you mean, 'at least that's what you suppose they do', Naruto san?" Zastin asked him as he blinked in confusion at him.

"On the day I was born, a so called calamity had struck this village, well I guess you could say two of them struck the village. The first, a large nine tailed fox had started to attack the village before the second, a large rock with a pure red center came hurtling from the atmosphere and space, it nailed the fox in the back of the head allowing it to be stunned and both were subsequently sealed into an orphan boy. One that would grow to be a person that is hated by all in the village that knew of his burden and by their children as they were taught to hate him with a passion. That orphan soon grew used to being called names and picked on by the adults as they used him as a scape goat for their anger."

"He looked almost identical to their lost leader, a man that died to protect the village and the lives of those that lived in it. They also lost his secret wife, though none knew it. Later on the boy would come to find a house that held a letter inside, after reading the letter the boy swore to live by the creed and teach others of the creed to enhance their understanding of each other." Naruto said to them.

"what the king most likely wishes for is a man that has had a proper family and upbringing, at least someone that has had the chance to experience real love from someone in their life and able to understand that when they take over for him, they are in charge of the kingdom and will need to not make hasty decisions or use the power mistakenly or for their own greed." Naruto spoke once more before they could interject.

"Naruto… Kun, you were that boy weren't you?" Lala asked him as she found his pause longer this time.

"From what I understand from Jenova, yes I am that orphan. You deserve someone that would be able to actually love you instead of someone like me Lala." Naruto said to her causing tears to well in her eyes as she realized what he must have gone through.

"But Naruto Kun." She said to him as he turned around so that his back faced her.

Sighing to himself once more, Naruto looked up at the sky through the trees that permeated the area around him, " Lala you really should go back, I honestly don't know why even Ryouko chan likes me but since she does I value her friendship far more than anything that I have before. I will protect it with my life and if I die trying to protect her life and living then so be it at least I know that there is someone that will live on because of what I have accomplished in this life." He told her causing Zastin to look at him wide eyed while he silently listened to his speaking.

"Aren't you and Ryouko chan?" she asked confused as to what she saw earlier in the morning that day.

"Heh that was the first time I actually saw her like that. She is my personal doctor like I told you last night, and as her friend and patient I have become use to her odd habit of planting my head into her breasts, so use to it that I have become able to breathe where normally people are cut off from the air. Only reason she is actually staying with me is due to trouble staying in one place due to being friends with me. The villagers, after learning that anyone is actually friends with me, start calling them demon lovers and make their lives hell indirectly or directly they don't care." Naruto explained to her with a slight hollow laugh at the beginning.

"Naruto san." Zastin started as he looked at him in thought, "if Lala sama has chosen you to be her husband and the king accepts, what would you do? Metaphorically speaking." He said.

Turning his head to the side as he looked at the armored man with a single eye, "I would still live by my creed and go about like normal. Nothing is true, everything is permitted. The maximum of my creed." Naruto said to him causing a nod from the man. "though I would still say no most likely so that she may live happily without fear of being hurt by either my or any enemy I may make." He told him as his eye glowed brighter causing his vision to switch.

As it switched involuntarily on Naruto, he saw a set of red objects flying from behind the two that stood there softly glowing in gold and blue at the moment. Reacting on instinct, Naruto suddenly appeared before them as he grabbed them both and threw them to the side causing the projectiles that flew at them to miss completely and imbed themselves into him instead earning a grunt of pain from him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ugh, that hurt." Naruto commented causing the two to look on in shock at Naruto who stood where they once stood, from their position lying on their backs, on the ground. "I really hate some of these things that happen to me." Naruto said as his eye twitched uncontrollably and violently.

"Heh, I missed but I hit the demon brat instead." A voice called out catching the two alien's attention as Naruto was already looking in that direction. A middle aged man stood in the clearing a ways away looking smug as he gazed upon Naruto and the shuriken that were imbedded into his chest and shoulder.

"What do you want bastard?" Naruto asked as he stared at the man in red, in his vision. Moving his arm slowly to test if he could still move it freely with the shuriken in it Naruto let a near invisible smile show as he felt no restraint from the weapon.

"I came here to finish off the demon brat. I just happened to see some demon lovers as well. If I killed you three then I would have been seen as a hero for saving the village." The man said with a smirk on his face.

"Zastin, Lala, stay out of this. If you interfere then I can't guarantee that you won't be accused." Naruto said to them as he looked over to them while keeping the man in his line of sight. Nodding silently to him, the two moved to stand before a sudden pressure pushed down on everything in the clearing causing them to be forced to stay still. "I don't know what your problem is man, but if you were listening to me a few minutes ago, you would know that even should I die I will take you with me to protect my friends." Naruto said as his eyes glow even brighter as the pressure seemed to be not affecting him as if he was exuding it in the first place.

Moving forward, Naruto grunted as blood pushed through the cuts made by the shuriken. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to move as fast with the wounds still there, Naruto slowly made his way to the man as he released the pressure.

"You demon brat, you had taken everything from me when you attacked the village all those years ago. My son, wife, and grandson all taken because you couldn't stay away from us and leave us alone." The man said as he drew a kunai getting ready to fight the injured teen.

"Then I am sorry for what I must do to ensure the safety of those I consider friends mister. May you find your family at peace when you meet them once again." Naruto said as he bowed his head and brought his uninjured arm up to the shoulder with the shuriken in it and gripped the weapon tightly. "Requiescat in pace" Naruto said to him before he forcefully ripped the weapon from his shoulder and let it fly at surprising speed considering that he was still injured.

The weapon found home in the man's chest as it embedded directly into his heart as it was further in that any that Naruto had in his own chest. As the blood fell from the shoulder that he had ripped it out of, Naruto fell to his knees as he regained his breath from the sudden pain of the pull. Causing the two to immediately scramble up as they felt the pressure no longer. Rushing to his side they both took note that the wound was slowly healing before their eyes.

"Take the rest out for me." Naruto said as he gritted his teeth from the pain. Nodding at his request as Lala looked on with wide eyes from what Naruto had done in front of her, he gripped one of them before swiftly pulling it out. It was soon followed by the others before Naruto fell back and hit the ground with a heavy thud.

"Why did you do that?" Lala asked him as she looked like she was ready to cry while she looked at him.

"Heh, I didn't have my usual knife." He said with a light bit of laughter in his voice. "now you see what I mean by what I said earlier, so Lala go home and talk with the king before you get hurt by staying with me here. " he told her as the tears continued to well in her eyes.

"Naruto san, no Naruto dono, if you are truly worried for her safety than the king will wish for you to be his son in law for the simple fact that you saved his daughter from harm. I thank you for also saving me though I wonder, how did you know they were there? I couldn't even hear them let alone see them until they were in your chest." Zastin said to him.

"Ugh, it's a gift I have, my ancestors have called it the eagle vision. It lets one see their enemies and friends, as well as any targets that are within sight range. The shuriken were red and heading to you two, I just reacted and threw you two out of the way." Naruto said as he sat up with a grunt. "This is the life that I have been subjected to Zastin, it is not safe for Lala to be here with me." Naruto said to him. "Ask the king to let her make her own choice for the marriage and to back off, otherwise I will personally find him and prank his ass." He spoke with a slight grin at the end.

"Naruto kun." Lala said softly catching both males' attention, "you understand my feelings and even saved me. I was originally trying to use you to get out of this marriage, but after that, I think that I really do want to marry you Naruto kun." She said as she looked at him.

Eye twitching, Naruto looked back at Zastin before he sighed to himself, "damn bone bastard." He muttered to himself when he saw Zastin with tears in his eyes from what Lala said to him.

"I understand now Lala Sama, this man truly has stolen your heart. I shall return and inform the king of the events and that you have made your choice. Take care of the princess, Naruto dono." Zastin said as he stood up and started to walk off with the dog still attached to his leg oddly enough.

"Fucking bone bastard. Help me up then Lala chan, seeing as apparently you're staying here." Naruto said as his eye twitched from being ignored in his own request.

"Alright Naruto Kun." Lala said as she pulled his good arm around her shoulders and stood, hauling him up as well before she started to walk back to their house, from her view now anyway.

**ZZ**

As they entered the building there were greeted with the sight of Ryouko looked at the door as she heard it open being worried after she heard what had happened from the bone armored man. "Naruto kun." She cried out as she rushed over to the two. Helping Lala take him to a table to check his wounds she looked on shocked to see that nearly all of them were closed up as if they happened weeks ago.

"Why, Naruto kun, why do you have to be the good guy and take others wounds for them?" she said as she looked at him.

A smile spread on his face as he looked back at her. "Because there is no one else to do it that's why. That's what makes me that guy and not someone else." He told her as she fell to her knees as Naruto rolled over and off the table to their shock.

"Naruto kun?" the two asked in shock as they saw him simply ignore his wounds and move.

Standing up slowly, Naruto looked back at them before he held out his good arm for the elder woman to take, "come on Ryouko chan, you don't need to be sitting on the floor. I'm going to take a shower before I head to bed." Naruto said as he lifted her up leaving them in a shocked state as he simply walked off away from them.

**ZZ**

Waking the next morning, Naruto found himself in a similar situation as the previous morning as Lala slept on one side of him with Ryouko on the other. However today they had both looked like they were worn out from the previous night's happenings. Smiling lightly to himself, Naruto moved out of their grasps before he wandered off leaving them to sleep some more. If her were to look back at the two he would have seen that the two had seemed to move closer to the other as they no longer felt his body in between them.

After several minutes, Naruto was standing in the kitchen preparing food when the two came out smelling it, Lala once more naked and not caring that either on saw her as such, and Ryouko clad in her underwear. As they saw that Naruto was standing there, Lala happily cheered as she glomped onto his back as Ryouko calmly walked up before pulling herself into a hug with him as her breasts spread out to either side of his body and encased his arm causing him to smile lightly at the two.

"Naruto kun, what happened to your wounds?" Lala asked as she noticed that they were no longer there.

"Oh, they healed overnight, I'm a fast healer Lala chan." Naruto said as he looked at her. "By the way, does Peke eat anything?" Naruto asked as he thought of the robot.

"well, she can, but normally she doesn't." she told him from her position on his back, her breasts firmly pressed into his back as her feet touched the ground and she never let him loos of the hug.

"Well if she wants to if she can." Naruto said as he moved his arm away from Ryouko's grasp and finished the meal before he got them to go and get clothes on as he set the table.

"So Naruto Kun, you're not trying to get Lala chan to go back home anymore?" he heard Ryouko ask him as she sat down at the table.

"Nah, I was only trying to get her to go back mainly so that she wouldn't get hurt while she was here. You I don't have to worry about as you would normally stay here and only those with my express permission can enter the premises otherwise…" Naruto started to say before they heard a loud bang echo throughout the house. "That happens." He finished as he shook his head.

Getting up to see what the matter problem was Naruto was greeted by the sight of Zastin looking fairly annoyed as he stood outside the gate of his house with a weary look on his face as he held his sword at the ready.

"Zastin, there is a button over there, lets you ring for assistance." Naruto said flatly to him as he saw that there was a large cannon ball sliced in half on either side of the man. "Come on in then. You can tell me what you're doing here while we eat." Naruto told him as he turned around and walked back into the house.

Unsure if he could enter the grounds, Zastin held a hand out to touch the air in front of him and got ready to slice anything that came his way, only to blink in surprise as nothing happened as his hand passed the point that sent the odd ball at him. Still being cautious however, Zastin kept his sword out while he walked to the door after Naruto and entered.

"You have nothing to fear here unless you make me revoke your status as a guest here Zastin, so you can put your blade away." Naruto said as he was seated once more and looking amused at him.

"What was that thing there? It didn't do that last night when I came to contact Mikado san." Zastin said to him as he was slightly shaken from the encounter he just had with the house itself.

"Well, as Naruto Kun just informed us before you arrived, there is apparently something that protects those that stay in the house. Only those with his permission may enter at all. And we did talk outside the gates seeing as you caught me as I was returning from a walk." She told him.

"that was called a cannonball Zastin, my ancestors when they made this house, it seems that they desired absolute protection that only an assassin could enter or give permission to others allowing them to enter. Oddly enough, those balls shoot far faster than a normal one should. I never managed to figure that one out." Naruto said to him in explanation.

"Ah, I see. Odd defenses aside, the king wished for me to give you a message for him. Well not really me give it to you, but take a recording of him to you so that he could tell you himself." Zastin said to him before he pulled a disk out and laid in on the table causing a light to show from it before the king appeared in front of Naruto and the two females causing him to raise an eyebrow at the man's stature.

"_Naruto Uzumaki, my commander Zastin has told me of you and your past. While I do appreciate that you saved his and my daughters lives, I must also say, if you try to prank me while I am still king then I will boil your ass alive before throwing you on a freezing cold planet as punishment._" He said causing them all to look at him strangely.

"Odd way to punish someone but okay. Next." Naruto said causing them to nod with him.

"_I understand that my daughter has chosen you as her husband, if you wish to live as well as keep your planet intact, do nothing that would earn her leaving you or lose her to one of the other suitors. They will be coming to take her hand from you, personally I am rooting for you so don't disappoint boy._" Naruto nodded at this part guessing partially that something like this would happen, the second half at least.

"_And I will also be coming for a visit at some point and I will be bringing the family so be prepared and their when I arrive boy. And Lala chan, daddy is proud of you, your finally taking initiative, if only you would have taken more of your inventions rather than leaving them hear for us to deal with._" He muttered the last part but they all could clearly hear him as his eye twitched badly.

"Well, that was it. Oddly nice for a king that can destroy entire planets with his power as it is right now." Zastin commented causing Naruto to sweat drop and shake his head at him when he heard this.

"Well, ladies, I have to go to the academy, damn test won't come fast enough." Naruto told them as Zastin was already leaving the building. "Oh and Zastin, next time don't worry about the defense, as long as your recognized as a friend you will be allowed in this house." He spoke out before the man could exit the door getting a nod from the man.

Waving his hand to the two women, Naruto walked out as he left for the academy leaving the two women to their mechanics.

"Ryouko chan, what is it that Naruto Kun goes to this academy for?" Lala asked her as she watched Naruto leave.

"Hmm, Naruto kun didn't tell you? He goes there so that he can become a ninja, a soldier of sorts, for the village." She told her causing a large smile to form on her lips.

"With how Naruto Kun handled the blade last night, I can give him something special for when he becomes a ninja." She said as hearts shown in her eyes, "I just know that he'll love them." She said before she ran off to an extra room and pulled out her phone and transferred her entire workshop into the room. Soon after she became engrossed in her work and time started to fly for her.

Ryouko on the other hand was still calmly finishing her food before she walked off into her own lab and started to make random concoctions for future needs.

**ZZ**

Naruto sat in the chair that he normally sat in as he listened to the lectures that Iruka gave for the lessons. On occasion Naruto felt that he was being stared at by someone other than Hinata as he had learned early on how to ignore her staring as it freaked him out often at first. Looking around the room with the corner of his eyes, Naruto noticed, oddly enough, that Ami was the one that stared at him every now and then. Looking on the other side of himself, Naruto saw that Sasuke had chosen to sit by him as well once more.

He had come to an agreement with the last Uchiha in the village, the two don't talk to each other but were fairly good at acknowledging that the other was simply there to suite their own needs. Sighing quietly to himself Naruto resigned himself to be the one that was always in the middle of the fan girls and their Sasuke Kun.

Moving back in his seat so that he would let Ami get a better view as he sighed to himself, Naruto started to tune the lesson out once more before the lunch bell rang. As he noticed that Ami stood and started to walk up to his area that he normally shared with Sasuke during class, he stood before he walked into the shadow of one of the corners of the room, being near the back help immensely with that, and seemingly disappeared into nothing never catching Ami releasing an aggravated sigh as he vanished once more when she wanted to talk to him ever since he was nice to her that one day.

**Flashback**

_Ami walked around with a smirk on her face. She had learned early on in the academy that the only time that she wasn't picked on for her larger than normal reserves for a female, was when she was blending in as a bully._

_She had come to accept that it was inevitable that she would always be the bully, when she spotted a kid that she hadn't seen before in her time at the academy. Walking up to the kid she saw that he had golden blond hair with red and silver streaks in it, in her honest opinion she liked the boys hair for its different color scheme, he also seemed to have three whisker marks on his cheeks and glowing eyes that she barely noticed with his squinting._

"_Hey kid." She called out getting his attention as he turned to face her. "What's with the badly done die job? Trying to be cool like Sasuke?" she asked him._

"_Eh, who in the world is Sasuke?" he asked her in return not knowing who she was talking about._

"_Sasuke Uchiha, the coolest kid on campus and the object of most of the girls' affection." She said as if trying to jog his memory._

_The result was for the new person to blink before he shook his head with a shrug, "nope never met the kid."_

"_Well, I doubt you'll last here anyway kid." She said to him haughtily._

"_If I do, I do. If I don't then we'll at least know I tried wont we." The boy said to her with a small smile that made her look on in shock as he was unaffected by her trying to bully him._

_It continued for some time before one night a group of students, her fellow bullies that she tried to fit in with, had cornered her and accused her of being soft on the new kid simply cause she thought he was cute. Rebuking the accusations, she soon found herself feeling pain as one of them had punched her. The others soon followed up to hit her but she never felt the strikes come as she had closed her eyes in an attempt to ward off the oncoming pain._

_Opening them, she was shocked to see that the boy she kept trying to bully and pick on, was standing in front of her as he pushed aside the attacks and struck back at them. For every blow they sent at him, he simply pushed it aside as if it were nothing and sent one just as hard and fast as theirs right back at them._

_These students were not trained as well as most of the clans had been and had not been fast or strong enough to ward off the attacks that they received from him._

"_So girl, you alright?" he asked her as the last of the bullies fell to the ground from the pain, a smile on his face as she blushed from seeing it._

"_Ah, yea. A little shaken up but yeah I'm alright." She said in reply._

"_Good, maybe now they will learn not to bully others. By the way, thanks for the advice you kept giving me before." He said to her as he slightly waved and left._

'_He saw all that as simply advice.' The young girl thought in shock as she had tried her best to be a bully to him before. Ever since that day, Ami had never tried to bully the boy ever again and had even tried to simply talk to him but he always seemed to up and vanish as soon as she got close to his seat._

_**Flashback**_

Coming to think of the times that she walked over to him throughout the years, Ami noticed that Naruto had always been sitting near or next to Sasuke causing her to frown as she noticed this small detail, small for Naruto perhaps, she thought with a small smile forming on her lips.

Reappearing on the roof for the duration of lunch, Naruto sighed as he thought that the girl that he had helped that day would be looking at him. 'Too much to hope for I guess.' He thought to himself.

As he sat down on one of the benches he noticed a shadow grow over him causing him to look up and see that Lala had changed her outfit slightly as she lowered herself down onto the roof next to him. He saw that she now had a black skirt on with a pair of stockings that were attached to a garter belt via straps, a black short sleeved shirt with a red and black striped jacket over it, and he idly noted that she had a pair of red and white striped panties on under them.

"Naruto kun. How do you like it?" she asked as she hugged him before letting go and doing a light twirl.

"Well, it looks nice on you Lala chan, care to tell me what you're doing here though?" he asked her after answering with a smile.

"I wanted to see Naruto Kun and tell you that I have a present for you for graduation. Well technically two presents but they go together." She chirped to him causing him to smile as she placed her arms around him.

"Say Lala chan, if I liked someone before I met you…" he trailed off as he was unsure of how to finish.

"It's alright Naruto Kun, I don't mind sharing." She said with a happy face on as she nuzzled into his neck feeling his warmth enter her body.

"You…don't mind. That's a bit odd." Naruto said as he placed a hand on her head and lightly stroked her hair as he lay back with her and his other hand wrapping around her waist causing her to giggle lightly as it slightly tickled her from going under the jacket she wore and grazing her side.

"When you take over for daddy then you won't have to abide by these silly rules this planet made, since you will be the king of the universe." She said into his neck although he clearly heard her.

"Hmm, so you really don't care." Naruto said to himself.

"Yup, in fact I encourage it for you Naruto kun. I want you to be happy no matter how many girls it takes for that to happen." She said before she leaned up and took his lips in her own.

As she massaged his lips with her own she could feel his hand on her back moving down slightly and grasp the base of her tail causing a low moan to escape and enter his mouth while he never stopped stroking her hair.

Breaking away barely an inch from his lips she gasps out to him, "Naru kun, my tail. It's sensitive." Before a moan let loose from them as he moved his hand lower on her tail getting closer to the spade.

"Good to know Lala chan. I may use that to my advantage later on in life." He said before she fell forward and captured his lips once more continuing to make out with him, enjoying every second of it and the feel her tail gave to her as it coiled around his hand and arm lovingly while he gently stroked it up and down.

Gasping as she pulled back from the kiss she felt him bring the spade of her tail up, watching with a semi look of lust in her eyes as he placed a light kiss on the spade before he placed the tip in between his lips gently causing her to push her body against his before he gave another kiss to it and let go. "Naru kun." She mewled out before she was silenced by his lips once more.

"Thank you Lala chan." She heard him say as she felt his lips leave hers causing her to open her eyes to look at him. "For coming to see me, and staying on here with me. I was against it at first since I don't like being used and I didn't want you to get hurt by anyone let alone me. I always did want a real family to take care of and I guess you're the first." He said to her causing a beautiful smile to light up her face before she nuzzled against his chin and chest.

"We also have Ryouko chan, Naruto kun. Don't forget her, she also likes you." Lala told him as she closed her eyes happy that she was with a man that she actually loved and was being loved in return. "I saw the looks she gave you and those that you gave her as well. I like the idea of having her in the family as a harem sister." She spoke placing a kiss on his neck earning a smile from him as he heard her say that.

"I understand Lala chan, maybe when I get back to the house I'll ask her about it, after all she does like the feel of my head between her breasts it seems." Naruto joked at the end causing a giggle to come from the alien nearly asleep on his chest as she lay on top of him comfortably.

"I love you Naru kun." She whispered softly as it caught his ears.

Taking his hand from her hair, Naruto gently brought it to her cheek as he cupped it before he gently pulled her up to his lips once more, "I know my alien princess." He whispered back as he let her feel his lips once more earning a smile from her.

**ZZ**

After the lunch break was over and Lala had given him another kiss, as she helped him up and let him leave, Naruto found himself sitting back in the classroom with a small smile on his face as he thought of his alien girl and her simple charms that made his mood brighter at any time she was around.

As he leaned back, Naruto suddenly noticed that Sasuke was not sitting by him any longer as someone had seemingly already taken the seat before he got back. Looking over he saw that Ami was sitting there with a faint blush on her cheeks as she periodically looked over to him and gained a light smile as she hoped he didn't notice the looks.

Raising an eyebrow as he looked at her silently, he was surprised to see that she gained a larger blush from the simple gesture as she averted her eyes from his smiling face that made her heart fill with joy and dread. The joy she felt was that he was happy and she felt dread from the possibility that it was a girl that caused his smile to form, hoping beyond hope that if it was it was her that caused it to show.

After the classes were over Naruto was met by Lala as she waited for him at the front entrance with a charming smile on her face. As he walked out with Ami next to him, Lala blinked never losing the smile that showed on her face as she ran up to him and wrapped him in a hug causing him to laugh as he caught her and held her legs up in his arms.

"Um, Naruto ku… I mean Naruto, who is this girl?" Ami asked as she looked at the pink haired bigger busted version of Sakura with what looked like a tail as it moved happily back and forth as Naruto held her.

"Me? I'm Lala nice to meet you." She said as she held out a hand to shake.

"Hi, are you new here?" Ami asked her getting a nod. "I'm Ami by the way." She told her.

"Hello Ami chan. I just moved here the other day and am staying with Ryouko chan at the moment. Naruto Kun has been kind enough to take care of me so far. Would you like to come with us?" Lala asked her at the end with a wide smile on her lips as she never let go of Naruto's neck as she still sat in his arms, not that he minded as he liked the feeling of her in his arms.

"If it's alright with Naruto." She replied to Lala.

"I don't mind, needed to get Lala chan some clothes anyway, a third opinion could help out greatly, plus it would be less awkward if you helped her with the more girly things like her underwear and care products." Naruto said to Ami causing her to faintly blush as she hoped he didn't notice it.

"Yay, Ami chan is coming with us." Lala chirped out causing the slightly younger girl to smile at her antics already as she thought they were cute.

"So Naruto, I never got to thank you all those years ago." Ami said causing Lala to look at her and Naruto confused as she sat comfortably in his arms.

"Don't mention it." Naruto said causing Ami to pout.

"Every time I got close to you, you up and ran off after that." She said in a huff at him.

"Thought you wanted to talk to everyone's Sasuke Kun as they put it. But still thanks for the good advice you gave me back then." He said causing her eye to twitch as she heard him say that.

"I wasn't trying to give you advice back then Naruto, I was trying to be a bully to blend in damnit." She said as she grew irritated with him.

"Hmm, I thought you were being nice all that time, darn." Naruto said causing Lala to giggle at him while Ami sweat dropped at him.

"Also why do you think that I see him like that Naruto? I already like someone else other than Sasuke." She told him.

"Oh, well I figured you did after you said he was cool that first day I saw you." Naruto smoothly said to her as he gauged her reactions carefully.

Growling in aggravation, Ami looked on at the teen as she now knew that he was actually older than her by a couple of years, "well I don't damnit all, if I could tell the boy I like about my feelings, then I would be a lucky person but no, he has to be a prick and never let me talk to him. I try several times and I can't get close enough to say anything before he runs off. I hate it." She nearly yelled out at him.

"Maybe you just need to get him when he's not expecting it, Ami." Naruto said to her causing her to narrow her eyes at him in anger.

Seeing the glint in her fellow females eye, Lala hopped off of Naruto's arms as Ami grabbed his face and made him look her in the eye. "Like this time Naruto. I try talking to you and all you do is make me mad, damnit, I hate you for your smooth talking." She said as she kept a firm grip on his face never letting him move to look any other way than her face.

"So, what do you want me to do about this boy of yours Ami?" he asked simply as he looked at her.

"If you can't figure it out on your own what I want, forget it you damn hero." She huffed at him as she angrily turned away from him.

Looking at Lala confused by the younger girls actions he tried to get some help causing her to motion for something like a hug. Shrugging to himself he took his fiancés advice and wrapped his arms around Ami causing her to look at them in shock before she cried out as he pulled her back into him. She let out an unexpected squeak as she felt him grab her and pull.

"wh… what are you doing Naruto?" she asked him with a large blush on her cheeks as she felt his chest against her back as the fabric of her short dress and his shirt did little to defer the muscles she felt.

"Well, trying to comfort you. You seem fairly troubled and I have no real clue what to do other than try and comfort you at the moment." He said causing her to look at him out of the corner of her eye suspiciously.

"What does that mean? 'You don't know what to do.'" She asked him.

"Well, never had a girlfriend save for recently, and still learning. Remember I am an orphan Ami." Naruto said causing her to release a small sigh as she knew that fact well after she tried finding where he lived from other people. Hell she even went to the Hokage with no luck as he gave her a wrong address, not that she suspected he knew it. As she thought about it she realized that there was no person that knew where he lived other than perhaps his personal doctor, a woman that never gave out any secrets about Naruto ever.

"Yeah, sorry. I just get so aggravated when I think about him and how he thinks I like someone else when I never have. Hell, any girl would be lucky to get him if they could catch him that is. That boy is one fast little bugger." She spoke as she had a sly smile on her lips that Naruto couldn't see. "I bet when he grows up to be an adult, he'll be a total hunk."

"Heh, maybe you should find him after you let out of the academy sometime and tell him, maybe catch him before any others sink a hook in him." Naruto said as he tried to reassure her.

"Yeah, problem with that is that no one knows where he lives, other than perhaps his doctor who won't say a word to anyone about him except how good a patient he is when he is admitted." She sighed out to him. "I think that the Hokage doesn't even know where he really lives anymore, since he gave me an address for him after I asked him and the place was completely empty."

"odd." Was all Naruto had to say to her words never realizing they were about him.

Naruto let Ami go before they continued on to the stores for Lala. Lala happened to realize that she had in fact been meaning that she really liked Naruto and gave the girl a wink causing her to look confused at her.

As they neared the place that they were going, Naruto found a note on a tree for him that they had nearly passed as he paid attention to Lala and her body more than the road around him. Stopping and plucking the paper off the tree, Naruto sighed before he pulled out a fair amount of money and grabbed Lala by her shirt pulling her close to him.

"Lala chan, I have to go. Something has come up that I need to go for a bit. I'll see you back at the house." He said as he placed the money into her bust knowing that she had no pockets on, his body hiding his actions from Ami.

"Have a good time Naruto Kun, love you." She chirped quietly as she hugged him not minding, that he placed the money in her bra and essentially caressed her chest ,in the slightest.

Smiling at her Naruto placed a light kiss on her lips before he pulled away from her and winked "have fun girls, don't spend it all in one place though. Ami I gave Lala chan some money that you two can spend however you like, and Lala make sure to get some cute clothes." Naruto said loud enough that Ami heard him as well.

"You bet Naruto kun." He heard Lala chirp to him with a smile.

"sorry but I got to go check something out Ami, could you help Lala without me for now?" he asked her getting a silent nod from her, sad that she couldn't spend more time with him even If it was with the childish woman.

Walking away from them Naruto looked at the note again and shook his head in disappointment. The note read to him.

_If you want to see this girl again I suggest that you come to the academy alone._

It had no signature or name of girl, so he figured that he may as well go. If it was one of Sasuke's fans he was going to warn the person about them before anything else.

As he arrived at the academy and walked into the building, Naruto saw that Iruka had seemingly kidnapped what looked like Sakura and tied her up. The girl had feinted it seemed as she was silent to his amazement.

"Hey Iruka sensei." Naruto said to him.

"My name is not Iruka dear boy. I am called Ghi Bree, and I know who you are Naruto Uzumaki. If you wish this girl to be released, you will denounce your marriage to Lala sama." He said to him.

"Well if you're not Iruka, then I must warn you. That girl you have, is a shrieker. I don't mean in bed or anything like that, I would never touch her in a bed if she were the last female in the nations. I mean that she shrieks every word she says so it will be in your best interest to let her go before she wakes up so I can leave." Naruto said to him with a bored look on his face.

"I don't believe you Naruto, what reason would you have to tell me this if it is the truth?" he asked him.

"Figured I should warn you, besides what reason would I have to lie, I don't even like that person there. Now please hurry and release her so I can go back to Lala chan." Naruto told him still looking bored at him. "After all, I wanted to see her in all the cute outfits she would be trying on right now." Naruto finished as he pouted while thinking of Lala in random outfits doing poses for him, for some reason he had a picture of Lala appear in his head where she wore a tight leather outfit with wings to match her tail, looking like a succubus that he read about when he was bored one day.

"Renounce your ties to Lala sama already _human_." The alien spit out as if it were a disgusting term to use.

"I resent that title you odd looking creature." Naruto said casually as he saw the alien change into what he assumed to be its natural form. "If you need to call me anything aside from my name, call me soldier. Everyone else does it seems." He finished looking at him with a smirk.

"I don't care what you want to call yourself, I demand that you release Lala Sama from your vows or I will force you to." He said earning a smirk from Naruto as he heard this.

"Very well, mister alien man, we will fight. First release her as I don't want to hear her screeches at all." Naruto said getting a nod from the alien as he let her drop to the floor before he followed him out of the academy to the grounds next to it.

Smirking at the alien, Naruto quickly ran at the alien when he saw that he was ready only for it to shrink as it squealed out. "I'm sorry."

Stopping as his fist was inches from the aliens face, Naruto blinked at it confused. "You want me to stop?" he asked him confused.

"Yes… I mean no. I meant to say that I wouldn't forgive you even if you said that your sorry and begged me to."

"Um, maybe you should try a different approach man, after all your knees are shaking." Naruto said as he pointed down causing him to look as well. "See that actually gives you away from the start if you aren't confident to start with, but you must also have the power to back it up. Let's see if you the power at least." Naruto said as he sighed and poked the alien with his index finger.

"ohohohoho." Its voice rang out causing Naruto to look at it strangely.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have found the alien Pillsbury doughboy. See. " Naruto said before he poked the alien once for earning the same result. "As you can see if you simply poke ones stomach they emit this odd laugh and back up several feet. Does this affect the other parts of the body as well, we shall find out shortly, after these messages." Naruto said as if speaking to an audience. In the distance he heard a voice call out "and … cut." Causing him to blink.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ah I see that the short messages have not dulled your sense of curiosity." Naruto said to seemingly no one. It had been several hours and Naruto had sat down with the alien and started to play cards since the 'short messages' had come about.

Lala, who had arrived back to the house and found that Naruto was not there yet, decided to go out to find him. When she did she looked on curiously and asked what he was doing only to be greeted cheerfully by him and answered with.

"We are waiting for the messages to be over with. Want to wait with us Lala chan?" shrugging her shoulders lightly she sat on Naruto's lap as she waited with them while she watched the card game that the two men played. Giggling every so often as she felt Naruto trace a hand over her stomach and his other at times seemed to ghost over her tail barely touching it every now and then. As she heard Naruto speak once more she looked around to see that there was no one around making her look at him confused.

"Now, onto the body check of the laughing system. Our question was, does it come from anywhere on the body or simply the stomach only? Here on the life and times of the assassin's soldier and his alien princess, we shall find out." Naruto said causing her to look on confused as she stood up letting him stand while Ghi Bree stood as well.

Moving quicker than the alien could, Naruto seamlessly poked his shoulder causing the laugh sound to come from him earning a wide eyed stare from Lala before she burst out in giggles as Naruto keep poking various spots on the torso of the alien.

"Lala chan, care to dispose of giggles here for me." Naruto asked.

"mmm, do I get something in return for my trouble Naru kun?" she asked him in a whisper as she leaned up against him enjoying that he just pulled her closer whenever she did so, this was no exception as Naruto grasped her hips and pulled her into him further causing a smile to spread across her lips.

"Of course, but you'll only get two things if you also show me the cute things that you bought." He told her getting an innocent but sexy grin from the woman as she nodded to him.

"Transfer, slosh, slosh warp kun." She said as she used her phone like device.

"Alright now to flush you away." She said before she grabbed the alien and threw him into the toilet shaped device and pressed the switch causing him to disappear.

"Lala chan." Naruto said getting her to turn around only to be immediately swept off her feet as he kissed her passionately to her pleasure. As he stood their holding her nearly bridal style in his arms, Naruto felt Lala's tail curl around his wrist as one of his hands were holding her up slightly by being directly below her tail on her butt.

Before long the two had to separate for air, as they did so, Naruto started to walk off back to his house so that he could watch her show him the clothes she bought. After several minutes of walking Naruto tossed her onto the bed causing her to giggle out as she landed on the soft bouncy surface before she felt his body press hers down onto the bed and her lips once more get captured by her fiancé.

"Lala chan, did you have any of the money left over?" Naruto asked as he released the kiss and looked her in the eye.

"Oh, there was a bit left. Did you want it back now?" she asked him as she reached up to take it out of her bra, as she was still wearing what she wore to see him at the academy.

"My naughty girl, having no pockets and making me seem to fondle you." Naruto teased as he took hold of her hand before lightly kissing her once more and getting a moan from her as he grasped her breast to take the money out of her bra. "Not that you seem to care anyway, or that I mind with you." Naruto said as he pulled back, hand still in her shirt. "Now get your cute but up and let's see those clothes." Naruto said playfully getting a sweat smile from her as she felt his hand trail down her stomach and pull out of her shirt.

Getting up she immediately ran over to the large pile of bags she had stacked in his room. Looking over several of them, she found one that she wanted to show him before she got Peke to change back giving a show to Naruto as she smiled back at him only to receive a smile in turn. Looking back at him cutely, Lala called out "no peeking, it's a surprise." As she nearly sang it out. Earning Naruto to close his eyes and lay back to humor her request.

"All done Naruto kun. " she chirped getting him to sit back up and look at her. Looking up Naruto nearly blushed from how she wore the clothes in front of him. She wore a dark and light blue yukata with flower patterns decorating the sleeves and waist of it. The right shoulder had slipped off and shown most of her breast as she held a hand up to hide it while her other was rose up and stretched out. The bottom was loose as her legs were shown and it seemed like she hadn't finished with putting it on but telling by the happy look in her eyes, Naruto knew that Lala had finished all she actually cared to finish with it at the time.

"It looks nice on you Lala chan, wanted to go to a festival or something during your stay I take it." Naruto said to her as she beamed brightly at him.

"Oh, I knew you would like it. But I just wanted something for more formal occasions or to just have some fun in while Peke didn't have to be in dress form." She told him as she jumped on him and hugged him tightly.

"I was only making a comment Lala chan, I don't mind really. Any other ones that you want to show me? " he asked her causing her to look in thought for a moment before she shook her head.

"Nuh uh, they're a surprise for you so don't you go peeking." She said and a faux scolding tone that caused him to smile before placing a light kiss on her finger as it stood directly in front of his face.

"promise Lala chan, and I'll let you keep the money so that you can have some for little things later on, if you need more come and ask me. Turns out that my family was loaded and I inherited it all." Naruto said earning a bright smile before she nuzzled into him once more.

"I hope you don't mind Naruto Kun, but I transferred my workshop into my old room. So could I really move in to your room?" she said into him as her lips brushed against him skin with every word.

"Well, you have been coming in here every night anyway, so I don't see a problem with it after all, Ryouko chan does it too and we are getting married. Though I would like to see your little shop if I could." Naruto said earning a tighter squeeze from the young alien.

"I have the present in there for you graduation but yeah you can, just let me hide them so you don't suspect what they are." She said before she tried to get up, never noticing that his arms were around her waist and holding her in place.

"Did you forget something little hime?" Naruto asked her getting a blink of confusion in return. "Your second reward from our deal earlier." He told her before he pulled her down and filling her mind with joy as he let her take the lead for the kiss as he simply held her to him.

After several minutes Lala pulled back gently from his lips as she relaxed in his arms even further, letting her weight rest on him as he seemingly never noticed it. A large smile formed on her lips as she looked in his eyes before she started to raise herself and felt his arms slide from her back allowing her to leave him. "Oh, and Naruto Kun, don't forget about Ryouko chan and our talk earlier." She chirped as she ran out the door to head to her workshop.

Grinning at his fiancés antics and excitement Naruto walked out of the room before he move over to the door outside of Ryouko's small lab. Knocking on it to see if she were in there and it was okay to enter, Naruto received a 'yes' before he opened the door to see her sitting in a chair without her coat on and playing with some empty tubes that she had laying on the desk.

"Hey Ryouko chan, anything fun happen today?" he asked her getting a sigh from her before she shook her head to him.

"Nothing Naruto kun. It would be more fun if you were here but with training to be a ninja, I'll take what I can get." She told him with a pout on her lovely face.

"Now, now Ryouko chan, don't pout. The exams are coming up and after that I should have more time for a while at least, to spend here and with you girls. You do know that you could always have fun with Lala chan right?" he asked at the end getting her to blink up at him as he stood several inches taller than her as she sat.

"Are you thinking dirty thoughts Naruto kun? I would only do that to you." She said teasing him slightly as she flirted.

"Oh, you wound me, dear, I can't even get a show from you with Lala chan." He flirted back as he mock cried while he raised his arm to his eyes.

Giggling at the man's antics, Ryouko released a smile as she knew what Naruto really meant by his comment. "Oh, well I certainly am not one to deny my Naru Kun his show, and knowing how Lala chan acts, I bet she would love it too." She said as she stood up and moved to him before she wrapped him in a hug that made her breasts mold to his chest as they stood at the same height.

"Well, Lala chan is in the workshop she transferred over yesterday, and you seem to have been cooped up in this room as well. Why not come and see it with me?" Naruto suggested to her as he stopped flirting and hugged her back tightly causing a small smile to spread on her lips.

"So that was all that noise earlier. She asked me why you went to the academy and so I told her what it was for, after that she ran off into the room and all this odd noise came from it." She told him getting him to nod.

"Yeah, she said she made me a present, technically two, for graduation and wants them to be a surprise for me so she went to hide them from me. Even if she didn't hide them from me I would still love them, after all they were made by her with love in her heart." Naruto said to her with a smile on his face.

After a few days more of Naruto going to the academy and meeting Lala on the roof as she wore her 'Naruto kun academy' attire as she called it one time. The exams rolled by, Naruto still unable to do the clone jutsu, as he sighed coming out of the building with his head down.

As she saw this, Lala frowned, not liking to see that sad look that resided on his face as he sat on the swing. Walking up behind him and placing her arms gently and loosely around his waist as she rested her head on his shoulder as she looked at him with worry clear in her eyes.

"Naruto kun, are you alright?" she asked him as she softly leaned into his back.

"Not really Lala chan, it was the third time that I failed the damn test because of the stupid clone. I don't really see the point in it since all it is, is an illusion taking the users form." Naruto said with a sigh as he took hold of her hand and intertwined their fingers. "I was really looking forward to your gift as well dear. Without graduating, I can't get them." He said as he brought her hand up and softly kissed it.

"I never said that you had to pass, I said that it was 'for' graduation only that you had to be there Naruto Kun." She told him as she smiled causing him to look at her wondering what she was getting at.

"But Lala chan, if I don't become a ninja, I won't have a legitimate reason to take it." He told her only to receive a sly smile in return from his fiancé. "Have you been reading from my library lately?" he asked as he saw the look in her eyes.

"Got me, I was bored and started to read from them when I came across an interesting little tid-bit Naruto Kun. For some odd reason, you neglected to tell me that you…" she started before she leaned in and finished in a whisper in his ear, "are an assassin."

"I wanted to keep that part secret, that creed I told you and Zastin, that was the principle of my family's life, basically. There is more to it than that but that was the main point." Naruto said to her getting a nod from her. "As one of my ancestors have said before us, 'Our Creed does not command us to be free. It commands us to be wise.' A wise man that became the grandmaster of our order, similar to your dad in a way." Naruto told her getting a smile as she fully understood what the man meant by it.

"Either way Naruto Kun, I want you to have them and no matter what I don't care if you are not a ninja, you are still my Naru Kun and nothing will change that. " she told him as she held him tightly to herself.

"Yeah, I know Lala chan, let's get going, nothing for me to wait for here." Naruto said as he stood up and wrapped an arm around her waist before the two started to walk on to the house they shared.

Ami, seeing that he looked really down, walked up to talk to him but when she got near them,, she noticed that they seemed to not notice her before they entered a group of people that walked in a square. She looked on amazed as Naruto and Lala seemed to simply vanish as soon as they entered the small group.

**ZZ**

Several hours later Naruto sat on a ledge that overlooked several of the buildings that were situated around it. Looking behind him slightly as he heard a light thump sound, Naruto saw that Mizuki was standing there with a 'kind smile' on his face before he started to talk with him about a secret test that he could take.

Listening to the man, Naruto absently nodded to him as he barely paid any attention to what he was saying aside from the obvious attempt to make him steal something. How stupid did the man think Naruto was? Blatantly naming the forbidden scroll as a target to pass a test if you could learn a jutsu from it, now that was stupid, the man should have simply said to him that he was a traitor and he wanted Naruto to steal a scroll that is protected by the kage himself rather than lie.

Going along with the scheme, Naruto stole the scroll while he left a note to the Hokage about it as he was not in the office at the time, getting something to eat no doubt, and headed off to the forest to wait. As he waited for Mizuki, Naruto opened the scroll and looked inside to see that there was a more advanced version of the clone that made solid versions instead of the useless ones, as he saw them.

Reading over the jutsu, Naruto soon found that was in fact far superior to most of the others as they could use jutsu as well once they were made and were able to transfer memory back to the caster or originator.

Smirking to himself, Naruto started to practice the jutsu until the teacher arrived to 'finish the job' as he would put it.

Several hours had passed by as Naruto mastered the use of the jutsu before he sat against the cabin that was behind him. Waiting for a bit longer Naruto heard a rustle come from the bushes, looking he noticed that Iruka had popped out of it causing him to raise an eyebrow as he had not expected him to show.

Before long, the two heard the voice of the assistant teacher ring through the clearing as he arrived on a branch.

"Give me the scroll Naruto, and you will be a gennin." He said to him with a smirk on his face.

"What, Mizuki? What are you doing here? And why did you give Naruto a fake test?" Iruka asked him in return.

"Never mind that, Naruto you want to be a ninja right? Then hand over the scroll to me." He said once more as Naruto looked on with a look of confusion on his face. "Do you want to know a secret Naruto? A secret that this village has kept hidden from you since you have been born." The assistant said as a larger smirk crossed his face.

"Wha… what secret?" Naruto asked as he played a dobe that most thought he was.

"NO DON'T!" Iruka shouted out being ignored by them.

"The story about the fourth defeating the Kyuubi all those years ago is a lie, he sealed it into a child. That child is you Naruto. YOU ARE THE KYUUBI!" the man started as his voice steadily rose.

Sighing to himself, Naruto decided to drop the act that he let others believe before he spoke. "You Mizuki, have broken a creed. And to break a creed is a crime punishable by death, there have been two creeds broken today by you. The first of harming innocents, and the last. Never let your actions betray your brethren, or harm come to them, directly or not." Naruto said as he withdrew a single kunai from his leg pouch.

"And who will carry out this punishment? You, Kyuubi?" he asked Naruto with a smirk on his face. "You are not even a gennin, while I am a chunnin and can take you down with a single hit." He said as if he were greater than everyone.

"You claim I am a tailed beast, yet you look down on the strongest of them as if you are its creator and can handle it like it was nothing. But I know that I am no gennin, I am no ninja, right now and for all time, I. am. An assassin. And I will take you down." Naruto said before he drifted back slightly.

"An assassin, a ninja. They are the same thing demon." He growled out as he pulled a large shuriken off his back and spun it before he threw it at Naruto.

Iruka seeing the large bladed weapon fly at Naruto, rushed over to him and was ready to push him down when he saw the boys smirk as Naruto took a single step back and seemed to just, disappear, as he touched the shadow of the tree behind him. As he stared in shock, Iruka saw that the shuriken had rammed right through the space that Naruto was at seconds ago with no sign of stopping before it hit the tree and stopped, no blood on it at all.

As he crouched in the shadow, Naruto couldn't help but to let a grin show on his face, mastering the stealth of his family really helped out at times. Imagine what he could do if he didn't wear the kill me orange that he was given by the store owners as the only clothes to wear. Moving silently across the ground, only becoming visible for a second as he stepped out of one shadow only to enter another, Naruto made his way to the tree that Mizuki was in before he climbed up it and stood directly behind him letting himself show to Iruka's shock as he had turned to look back at the man.

"Where are you, you demon?" Mizuki growled lowly to himself as he scanned the ground for Naruto, as he only saw Iruka.

"Behind you." Naruto whispered causing the man to turn around faster than he could balance himself as Naruto sent a swipe with the kunai in his hand at him. The kunai left Naruto's grip as it lodged into the flesh of the chunnin during the fall.

As the man landed, a group of Anbu suddenly shown themselves in the clearing with a variety of ranged masks on their faces. "Next time, show up sooner and do your jobs." Naruto said as he jumped down and grabbed the scroll from the ground before he started to head off to the tower leaving several people in shock that he was unaffected by killing the chunnin.

"Wait, Naruto." Iruka called out to him causing him to stop and turn his head slightly.

"Yes?"

"Don't you feel, you know, bad, for killing someone? " he asked as he looked worried at Naruto.

"Those that break the creed shall be punished by the creed. If you try to destroy the creed it will return the favor. I was simply following the creed as it is, nothing more, nothing less." Naruto said to the gathered ninja.

"What is this creed you speak of, Naruto san?" one of the Anbu, a purple haired female, asked him.

"There are three prime tenants to the creed that are to be abided by, how one wishes to follow them is their own choice. They are as follows, 1: I would not have drawn attention to us. I would not have taken the life of an innocent. 2: Let the people mask you such that you become one with the crowd. And 3: Your actions must never bring harm upon us - direct or indirect! Our creed demands us to be wise, not free, nothing is true, everything is permitted." Naruto told her as he looked at her.

"I see, did you know of the law pertaining to you as well?" she asked him knowing that he know knew of hi burden after she heard Mizuki yell it out.

"no." was his simple answer.

"Hmm, well I shall inform you of it then. Any who speak of the host and tenant thus creating a link between them, aside from the kage and the host him or herself, shall be immediately executed. That is the law that the sandaime had invoked after the council released the information of you and the fox." She told him getting a nod.

"I see, still, next time show up sooner and do your jobs. I may not be there to do them for you." He spoke before he turned away from them once more and resumed walking.

Growling to themselves, several of the Anbu started to move as they were basically insulted by the teen before the cat masked Anbu spoke once more.

"Do not go after him, if you saw the look in his eye and listened to what he said earlier you would understand that once he stepped into anything that could virtually conceal him, none could ever find him until he moved out of it. After all, he did say he was an assassin." She said as she knew of the clan from her own teacher, Naruto's mother Kushina. "My own sensei was one of their order and she was very deadly when it came to protecting her creed and fellow ninja that she saw a her order." She spoke to them managing to make them all look on as Naruto seemed to fade before their very eyes as shadows touched him and moved away from him.

If they had to describe what Naruto looked like to them at that very moment, they would nearly all claim that he was just a mirage or illusion that had been cast, the ones that didn't would say that the teen was never there in the first place or was simply a ghost as it haunted the village and protected those around it.

As they saw the teens vanishing parts, and understood their captain's words, the people of the group and Iruka finally came to understand what happened to all the people that seemed to vanish over the years as they noticed that Naruto seemed to have no remorse for the chunnin that he had killed. All the people that had disappeared had been dug dealers and criminals of varying sorts, ranging from the council members to le lowest of crooks, there were even those that changed their ways in fear that the grim reaper of crime, as some had started to call the mysterious disappearances, would not come after them.

As they noticed that he had the scroll, several started to turn frantic before they heard the captain once again speak.

"If you are worried he will take the scroll and leave, don't be. I know him from over the years as his guard before he left eh radar and no one could find him. He will head straight to the Hokage and turn it in." she said causing several to look on in confusion at her words.

"Captain, what do you mean that he left everyone's radar?" one of the other females asked her.

"He simply left, the only time he was ever seen other than the academy over the recent years was when he visited the hospital or went on a walk. There is not a single person that knows his training or what he really is capable of anymore. The Hokage used to have people shadowing him after the attempts on his life grew day by day, but after he moved from where he lived before, nobody could track him down. When the Inuzuka tried, they followed his scent to the old stone manor. Trying to get in however turned out to be hazardous. There was some kind of defense set in place around it that sent massive cannon balls that were nearly as fast as the fourth without the yellow flash that he made." She told them causing their eyes to widen behind their masks in shock.

**ZZ**

Smirking as he heard her little tale, Naruto kept walking and after several minutes made his way into the Hokage's tower and office.

"Old man." Naruto greeted to him as he entered.

"Naruto. Impressive display out there." He said in return.

"Your Anbu are slow, once more. I had to do their job for them." Naruto said to him with a bored looking his eye.

"I saw that, by the way. Did you learn anything from the scroll? You did leave a note saying that you would look at it if it took long enough." The kage asked him.

"Yeah, shadow clone. Figured I should at least take that in payment since I am no ninja. Besides what was I supposed to do, sit there and twiddle my fingers? You know me better than that, I wouldn't last that long." Naruto replied in turn.

"Touché. In light of you protecting village secrets and dealing with a traitor to the village, I think we can allow you to graduate the academy." The kage said as he held out a simple black and white headband to him. In place of the shiny metal that donned the other headbands of the village, Naruto's held a dull black metal with a blazing white leaf symbol on it. "Also your mother gave me this to give you when you become a ninja or old enough to learn of her life style. I never could look in it so I don't know what's in there." The kage spoke as he handed Naruto a scroll with the assassin's symbol on it.

"Thanks old man. By the way, that old stone manor, I didn't put those defenses in." Naruto said before he left the room leaving a wide eyed elderly man in his wake.

Returning to his home, Naruto saw that Lala stood outside with a big smile on her face as Ryouko stood next to her with a lighter smile on hers.

"So, what's with you two waiting for me out here?" Naruto asked as he walked up to them.

"Well, Naruto kun. Since we see that you have that headband on you, I can safely say you graduated from the academy. Lala came and told me of how depressed you were before she talked to you about it." Ryouko said to him.

"yeah, I was a bit depressed, but after dealing with a traitor, the old man let me pass, helps that I learned one of the jutsu from the scroll as well." Naruto told them as he smiled back at them.

"Well come on in Naruto Kun, and we can give you our presents." Lala said to him as she grabbed his arm lightly so as to not crush it.


	6. Chapter 6

After he was pulled into the room by Lala, Naruto was greeted by Ryouko standing there with a smile on her face and a wrapped package in her arms while a box sat on the bed.

"Naruto kun, I made you something while Ryouko chan got you something as well." Lala spoke with a large smile on her face as she pushed him to the bed causing him to laugh slightly at her excitement.

"Naruto kun, I asked a friend to make you this so that you could use it when you needed to." Ryouko told him with a kind smile on her face.

Raising an eyebrow at that, Naruto took the package from the outstretched hands and started to open it carefully, not having had any real presents before in any way. As he opened it, Lala came up from behind him and wrapped her arms around him as she leaned her head on his shoulder, letting him know that he had at least one person that would always care for him no matter what.

As he finished pulling it open, Naruto saw a large trench coat that looked like what sea captains used when they were on their ships, next to it was a tricorne hat and a pair of bracers with gloves attached. Raising an eyebrow at this, Naruto pulled one of the bracers up and looked rather amused that a blade shot out of where the wrist would be, colored a pure red like the designs on the bracers were.

"Interesting, so you as well, have been reading in my library Ryouko chan." Naruto commented with a small smile, not at all upset by it.

"Hehe, yeah, you got me there. I noticed Lala chan doing it as well, so I figured it was alright. I asked a friend to help me out with these since I wasn't that great with making weapons or clothes. Though I did make a bit of a modification to them and placed one of those seals that was in the library in it as well." She told him as she pointed to part of the left blade getting him to see an indent in the blade itself.

"Hmm, poison blades as well, nice touch Ryouko chan. I'm going to guess that he seal you placed in would refill it and is connected to a seal in a thing of poison as well correct?" Naruto asked her with an appraising look in his eye and a smile on his face as he examined the blade.

"Yep, it was actually nice to make them; I hope you don't mind terribly about that. I thought that since there were notes about the different kinds of assassinations and their mission types that you would like to have the poison as well." She told him with a sheepish smile on her face getting a light chuckle from him.

"Not really, I don't mind you or Lala reading them. Besides, you both are precious to me so if you learn something from them and it actually helps you, feel free to keep doing so. You even got the designs right for the blades from the reading I see, I saw them when I looked into my genetic memory of my ancestors." He told her with a smile causing her to give a happy smile as well.

"Mine next, Naruto kun." Lala spoke softly into his ear getting a silent nod from her fiancé as he sat on the bed, her kneeling behind him as she kept her arms around his waist.

Pulling the box open, Naruto had to look on slightly amused that Lala had made him a pair of weapons as well, though hers was much larger than the ones he got from Ryouko. The two weapons that Lala had crafted him were shaped like the hilts of katana without the guard that the blade extended out of. The design itself kind of reminded him of what he saw when Zastin pulled the blade that he had out. It was a simple rod that was pure black with a single part that looked like an axe blade jutting out of it without a sharp edge, the blade, even though it was not there, looked to extend out of the hilt and use the back of the axe like part as a guide to form and keep its edge without making it too large.

"Nice, Lala chan. These kind of look like what Zastin had." He told her getting her to nod into his shoulder happily.

"I hoped that you liked them Naruto Kun. I thought that you would like a pair of swords, so I made you a pair that wouldn't look to different from the ones here, but I used the basic principles of the Deviluke energy sword." She told him happily.

"Well, I like them both, but I got something from the old man, said it was from my mother." He told them as he pulled out the scroll with the assassin's symbol on it. Unrolling it, since it was not sealed shut but rather the things inside were sealed and would only unseal with Naruto doing it. Unsealing the seal that sat on the inside, Naruto saw a hooded coat, a pair of leather boots that traveled to the knee, though he saw two parts that seemed to have hidden compartments in them, and a pair of black pants.

Examining them, he saw that the boots actually had a pair of hidden blades within themselves as well, one in the heel, the toe, and the knee, obviously for heavy combat so that when one lost their weapons they would still be armed rather than fighting only with their fists and wrist blades. The coat and pants were only slightly different than what he saw in the memories as they were not white, but rather pure black with red designs on them in the shape of the assassin symbol, a large one on the front of the hat, while an emblazoned one on the belt that was on the pants.

"Rather interesting set of clothes don't you think so Naru kun?" Lala asked him as they looked at the set of clothes.

"A bit, its different that the normal ones though. They are normally pure white with either red or blue as an under motif. But that aside, it's getting late, we should get some sleep for now." He told them getting nods as he pulled off his shirt and shoes before falling back into the bed, the other two stripping down, for Lala all the way while Ryouko left her underwear on before they too lay down and drifted off with Naruto.

**ZZ**

The next morning, since Naruto knew he had nearly a week before the teams were announced. Being an assassin and able to fully blend with shadows helped in learning skills and knowledge that put him above the others. Unlike normal however, when he woke he saw that Lala was lying directly on top of him where as she was normally on her side.

"Good morning Naru kun." She spoke softly as she smiled at him, having apparently woken before him today.

"To you as well Lala chan. You don't normally wake up this early, anything I should know about?" he asked with a calm smile on his face as he looked at her.

"Just that I love you. Do you need to get up for class today?" she told then asked him.

"Nah, not for nearly a week, they let us have that time off so that we can train or relax. Then when that time is up we need to go back to the academy to learn what team we will be placed on. So I can stay in bed with you two all day if I felt like it." He told her getting a happy smile on her face before she kissed him.

"Moe, Naruto kun, why don't I get one too?" Ryouko moaned out with a pout on her face as she woke up and saw them kissing.

"You were asleep and I hadn't had the chance to talk with you about what Lala chan noticed yet." He told her causing her to huff at him as she turned her face away from him playfully.

"And after I was considering having Lala and myself give you a show too. Mean Naruto kun." She huffed out to him.

"Ryouko chan, would you like to be a harem sister as well?" Lala asked suddenly causing her to look at the girl with a raised eyebrow at the sudden change of topic.

"Why do you ask Lala chan? I wouldn't want to impose or force it on Naruto Kun either way." She told the younger girl, who was sitting up now, straddling his waist.

Naruto was actually thankful that he had the memories of the male assassins as well as some of the female ones. Especially Ezio Auditore, the grand master of an order he was forced to rebuild. Otherwise he would have most likely died of bloodless from the things that Ryouko did to tease and flirt with him, or with how Lala never cared if he saw her naked, and kept giving him free shows and causing him to start to love her even now.

"Well, I don't think that Naru Kun would mind really. Besides, you should be happy as well." She told her.

"Wouldn't you be upset at him for cheating on you though?"

"Nope, I don't mind sharing, especially with the life Naruto Kun has had to lead. He deserves to have a harem, that way he can be happy, no matter how many wives he needs to take." Lala told her with a large smile on her face causing the woman to blink.

"That's actually what she told me too." Naruto told her with a nod as Ryouko looked at him. "I don't really see a problem with it if Lala chan doesn't care, so long as they don't try and use me that is. Jenova seems to stress that issue a lot when I talk with her about it." Naruto spoke casually slightly referring to his mother figure.

"Jenova?"

"Oh right, you weren't there when Zastin and Lala learned of it. On the day of my birth, there were two calamities that befell the village. One was a giant fox, the Kyuubi, the second, a woman that was being carried through space by a destroyed planet, one that she did herself, when she landed she accidently crashed into the fox, stunning it and letting them both be sealed as she was till on its back when it happened. She has been with me since birth and acts like my mother, so I see her as my mother in a way. I am aware that she is not my biological mom, but she has helped raise me and taught me to read, write, cook, all the things needed to survive, as well as giving me the knowledge to use swords instinctively." He told her with a slight smile on his face.

"Ah, that was what hat odd greenish blue energy inside of you was, alongside the red." She spoke having known of the strange chakra that was inside him.

"I guess, though personally I thought she would be more purple or silver than green." Naruto said getting a nod.

"I can see where that would come in. I have read about a woman with silver hair, and pale blue skin with violet eyes, before. Said that she was a destroyer of worlds, as if she was actually searching for something but when she couldn't find it she would destroy the world she was on to send her to another."

"Yeah, that's her, turns out she was looking for someone that she could relate to and rise as her own. She is actually pretty nice once you get to know her and get past the death aura that is around her normally."

"Oh, do you think that we could meet your mother perhaps?" Lala asked him hopefully.

"I don't really see why not, though I haven't tried to take others with me when I go." He said

**ZZ**

Walking around in his mindscape, as they found that he could pull them in if they fell back asleep, Naruto led the two to Jenova.

"Oh my, Naruto, you brought friends." They heard a female voice call out to him.

"Yeah though you know all about that don't you? Considering you can see what I see if you want to." He told her. "Lala chan, Ryouko chan this is Jenova, my mother figure. She is a bit crazy, but still lovable." He told them causing the woman to giggle at being called crazy, not minding it one bit.

"Hello, I see my little Naruto Kun has gotten a fiancé already, good going kiddo. I want grandkids sometime. What about you though, are you going to be with him too?" she asked Ryouko after commenting about Lala.

"I don't know, he is kind and all. Letting me stay with him."

"You know, you should just fuck him and get it over with." Jenova said bluntly to her causing her to sputter in shock, not having met a woman that would say that in front of their son before.

"Mom, why do you mess with people that come here? This is why people call you crazy." Naruto told her with a sigh and shake of his head at her.

"I know, but it's so fun to do. It's obvious she likes you and you like her so why don't the two of you just get it over with and fuck already, set your relationship straight, otherwise people will mistake it for a mother son one." She casually told him causing Ryouko to look even more wide eyed as Naruto just shook his head at her words, being used to them from growing up with her.

"That's true, others would think that she really is my mother with how she is only my doctor." Naruto said to her with a nod at that.

"Hum, Naruto kun?" Ryouko asked as he grew closer to her, nervous because of the talk that was going on about her.

"Well, she is right, and Lala did point out that you like me as well. Even going so far as to say that she would like you with us." Naruto spoke to her getting a slight mod from the elder woman before her eyes widened in shock as she felt his lips on hers, only briefly before hers closed in pleasure at the sensation that was being delivered to her.

"Yay, harem sister finally. It's about time Naru." Lala happily exclaimed before she took a slight scolding tone that caused Jenova to laugh at the sudden change in attitude from the teen.

"He does know that Ami likes him right?" Lala asked quietly to Jenova getting a sigh.

"That boy is very dense, he just thought it was her liking the duck boy. Though with what she told him before, he started to think about it, still doesn't realize it though. You may need to do something about it for me." She told her with an exasperated look on her face.

"Right, mission harem sister, confirmed." She said once more causing Jenova to laugh. "By the way, since Naruto Kun and I are getting married, do you mind if I call you mom as well?" Lala asked as she just thought of it.

"You can drop the as well part but the mom I don't really mind, you can be my chaos loving little daughter in law." Jenova said happily as she hugged the younger girl tightly to herself. "Naruto, you better marry this girl, or I will make your life hell." She yelled at her son menacingly causing him to nod as he and Ryouko parted just before she yelled at him.

"Sure, I already accepted that I would, don't you know that?" he asked her.

"I want assurance that you will." She told him in a light huff.

"Well, we should get going, see ya mom." Naruto told her getting a nod.

"Bye, bye Jeno-mom." Lala said as she waved happily to her, Ryouko nodded her head and waved slightly still slightly shocked that Naruto plain out kissed her in front if his mother.

**ZZ**

"Well that was fun, wasn't it you two?" he asked as if they didn't just go into his mind and met a crazily strong woman that just so happened to be his mother.

"I like her, she is fun." Lala said happily to him getting a nod from Naruto in return.

"Um… it was odd, but I kind of liked it as well." Ryouko said.

"I bet you only find it odd because I kissed you in front of her while she spoke of fucking you." He pointed out bluntly to her causing her to blush slightly. "Don't worry about it though, she's like that, wants grandkids and such. It seemed that when she was sealed into me, she changed certain aspects of my genes and upgraded my eagle vision, instead of only seeing things like my ancestors did with it, like everything turns shades of grey, they have a targeting critical in them that helps me identify things as well now. Aside from the normally glowing eyes that is." He told her as if this sort of thing happened often to him, which in retrospect she could actually believe with his mother.

"Yeah, that's part of the reason. But what now, do you want to act like that never happened or go with it? I am a bit older than you." She told him as she was still nervous of this.

"So. You are someone that I like, my first actual crush really. Lala just happened to convince me to marry her before you, but since she doesn't mind and was actually the first to point out that you like me as well, you're stuck with it." He said to her before he kissed her again to her enjoyment, not caring that he essentially said that she had no way of leaving him now.

'I don't really mind being stuck with it if its Naruto Kun that's sticking.' She thought to herself happily.

'Now, just to get that Ami girl as well… how would I do that though? Moe Naru Kun you are so tough to do this for.' Lala thought to herself as she tried to think of ways to get Ami as well.

She was broke from her thoughts momentarily as Naruto grabbed her and kissed her as well, happy that she was his as well, especially since his mother happened to like her as well. Lala on the other hand was nearly overjoyed that he didn't forget about her and loved the feel of his lips against hers, so much in fact that she wanted nothing more than to keep kissing him all day every day to show her love for him to its fullest extent.

"Naruto kun, don't you have to go get your picture for your license today?" Ryouko asked him suddenly causing the other two to grown at that.

"I forgot, I really wanted to stay here with you two too." Naruto said to them getting a giggle from Lala, who hadn't moved far from his lips, and a lightly laugh from Ryouko as she shook her head at him.

"Get your picture done and we can spend the rest of the day together." She told him with a smile on her face as he got up and started to get dressed, the two girls getting up after him.

Now dressed in his assassin suit with the bracers, hat, coat and the swords that Lala had made for him on his as well. He started to head out the door while waving lightly at the two so that he could get his picture taken, what he didn't actually expect was that Lala clung to his arm and walked with him for seemingly no reason aside from spending time.

**ZZ**

Taking the picture, Naruto got his license and headed to the kage office as he had to turn it in to him, a thing that he never fully got since they were ninja and ninja operate in the shadows, however, his hat and coat, when buttoned up and worn, shadowed his face perfectly only letting his glowing eyes be shown on the picture at all.

"Retake it."

"No, we are ninja, assassin in my case, act like it. A ninja never reveals their identity unless to someone that they trust with their life, I don't trust this village with my life, so that card will have my image as it is. There is nothing that you can say to change that, I am certain my mother felt the same way as I do on this case." Naruto said causing him to go wide eyed slightly as he recalled the same thing happening on her day getting the picture as well.

"Damn, you make a good point, but she didn't have the glowing eyes Naruto. She at least looked more human that you do when your fully covered." The kage said with a twitch of his eye.

"Don't care, by the way, you met Lala chan yet?" Naruto asked getting a shake of his head.

"No, I have seen her though. I was wondering who she was and all."

"Well, she is a very dear friend of mine, my…"

"wife." Lala chipped in chipperly to him.

"Oh… I didn't know you got married already, and you didn't even invite me to the wedding."

"Relax old man, we aren't actually married yet, she just likes to say that, we are engaged though, her dad said that he wants to come by at some point so… " Naruto started to say as an explanation.

"Today is the day I take you down old man." A child yelled out as he ran into the room only to trip after several feet.

"Kid?" Naruto asked calmly to him.

"grandkid." Was the immediate reply.

"nuisance." Naruto said with a nod.

"To a point."

"Tutor?" Naruto said as he watched a sunglasses wearing man run into the room.

"Ebisu."

"Good?"

"Jounin."

"Honorable grandson, are you unharmed?"

"pathetic." Was all Naruto returned to the old man.

"Suck up." Was the reply.

"Hey suck up, quiet babying the brat. He wants to obviously be a ninja, let him learn how." Naruto said to him, Lala just blinked at the situation without a real care for what was going on at all.

"How dare… I am the trainer of Kage's, I will pave a shortcut for the honorable grandson."

"You don't look old enough. " Naruto plainly said effectively cutting him off before he could say anything else. "one, the kage, a position that has been established over a hundred years ago, you are in your thirties, two there is no such thing as a shortcut, if there were, you would not know it, the only one that would happens to not be in this village at the moment, three, this old perv here, he was trained by two people not one. So Ebisu of a tutor, fuck off with your little I am greater than you are and I am the shortcut to the kage act. You are nothing without the way ninja work now." Naruto spoke to him leaving the man staring shocked at him while the said old perv just stared blankly.

"How dare you? I am a Jounin, I outrank you."

"No, you don't… unlike you, I am not a ninja just yet, I am however, an assassin and therefore, I outrank you in that regard, simply because I am the last of the assassin and thusly the grandmaster of the order. Unlike you ninja when I want to or even need to, I can walk into a shadow and instantly vanish, I can blend with the crowd, sit on a bench and blend, hide in a haystack with none the wiser. I can do all of these and much more. Assassin have blades on their body that would make even the most trained ninja cringe in fear thinking that they had gotten all their weapons only to find themselves dead. Do you really want to try me?" Naruto asked as his eyes glowed brighter.

"That's true. Remember, we use to have one in our ranks and she never failed a mission, it's not their way." The kage said causing the man to pale further upon hearing the kage confirm this.

"Hey Naruto kun, can we go yet? I want to go on a date now." Lala said getting a nod from him as he looked at her and started to walk out of the room.

"Kid, I advise you ditch the stick and wrap the scarf around your neck more, otherwise you will become complacent and only trip more and endanger your loved ones. Remember, never become a danger to the ones of the order or you shall suffer." Naruto said as he walked by him, a scarily calm look on his face, shown by his eyes.

**ZZ**

"Naruto kun, why did you tell him that? Don't you want him to learn himself that there are things that he must do to better his own place?" Lala asked after the door gave a soft click.

"He still will, it is his choice to accept the advice or not, every man deserves the chance." Naruto spoke to her, reverting slightly to what he called the Altair talk as he tended to sound like him when talking of the creed or what the man himself spoke at times.

**ZZ**

"Who does he think he is… telling me what to do?" the young boy asked himself.

"He was giving advice Konohamaru, not telling you what to do. It is your choice to accept it and continue living or just go on like you are living now, he cares not. Unlike you or I, he only cares about his creed, if you break it, you pay dearly, if you don't, he leaves you alone, simple as that." The kage told his grandson with a straight face.

**XNOTEX**

The swords that Lala makes are basically bardiche from nanoha, the magic item that fate testerossa uses. Shaped slightly like her great sword form with slimmer and more sleek design.

To the some guy review, he became an assassin as he trained and grew in skill over the years, since he is the last of his clan and therefore the last of the assassin order, he mastered each of the skill that hey used and dubbed himself an assassin when he saw that he was at least as good as ezio or altiar. Never played three not sure if four is out, if it is never played it either obviously, so I can't compare skills to them at the moment. Hook blade is out for now since there isn't any actual zip lines to go on in the Naruto world at the moment. May be later on though.

To the guest of chapter five, sorry I am not that confident to do lemons, no experience in that line so no real clue how to do them.

If people are wondering why they seem so out of it in terms of their acting, I have no idea how they truly act aside from what the wiki says and I have never read, watched or otherwise heard of the show or manga until I started to read the other fan fiction on this site. Oddly enough I have been told that I somehow capture the ideal mature Lala to my amusement.


End file.
